Die Verführung
by Amunet
Summary: Slash! Harry X Draco Kurzgeschichte Abgeschlossen Was passiert, wenn Harry mitten in der Nacht auf Draco trifft und das auch noch außerhalb von Hogwarts? Die Sterne leuchten, die Grillen zirpen und zwei Herzen schlagen höher. Kapitel 2 von 3 Online!
1. Kapitel 1 oder Harry's Position

Autor:         Amunet

Titel:          Die Verführung

Kategorie:   Kurzgeschichte (abgeschlossen)

Story:        Was passiert, wenn Harry mitten in der Nacht auf Draco trifft und das auch 

                 noch außerhalb von Hogwarts? Die Sterne leuchten, die Grillen zirpen und 

                 zwei Herzen schlagen höher. ^^ 

Paaring:      Harry X Draco

Warnung:    Yaoi oder auch Slash (Liebe zwischen Jungs), Lemons (detaillierte

                 Sexdarstellungen) und weil's von mir ist – 100 % OOC Gefahr 

Disclaimer:   Das Übliche – Nix gehört mir. Falls mir aber jemand Draco schenken möchte, 

                 nur zu. *ggg* 

Und jetzt wünsche ich euch noch viel Spaß beim lesen. ^_____^ 

**Die Verführung**

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich schon im Schloss umhertigere. Rastlos treibt mich eine unbekannte Sehnsucht schon seit zwei Wochen aus meinem Bett. Regelmäßig um 23:30 Uhr wenn die Anderen eingeschlafen sind und Ron mit Neville um die Wette schnarcht, halte ich es nicht mehr aus. Erst wende ich mich unruhig Hin und Her, doch spätestens, wenn der Zeiger meines Weckers auf 0:00 Uhr springt und die Geisterstunde hereinbricht, stehe ich auf. Es ist wie ein innerer Zwang. Zähneknirschend ziehe ich mir meinen Umhang über den Pyjama und mache einen nächtlichen Spaziergang durch das Schloss. Und wie die Nächte davor wird meine „kleine" Runde auch heute am großen See enden. Wenn ich bloß wüsste was es ist, das mir keine Ruhe lässt. Seit Sirius gestorben ist, habe ich mich sehr verändert. Doch diese Veränderung erklärt nicht, weshalb ich mich so merkwürdig fühle. Ich bin noch stiller und verschlossener geworden, habe noch nicht einmal Lust mich mit Malfoy zu streiten. Wobei... Malfoy hat sich auch verändert. Seit sein Vater wegen mir in Askaban gelandet ist, wagt er es nicht mehr allzu oft, mich zu ärgern. Irgendwie Schade, diese Slytherin- / Gryffindorsache hat mir ein gewisses sadistisches Vergnügen bereitet. Unwillkürlich muss ich grinsen, als ich an meinen letzten Streit mit dem blonden Schönling denke.  

~*~

„Potter, willst du das mir schlecht wird? Zieh dir gefällig ein Hemd über."

„Ach soll ich das wirklich Malfoy? Du hast doch bloß Angst, dass jemand sieht wie geil du mich in Wirklichkeit findest." Ich war gelinde gesagt mehr als nur erstaunt, als Malfoy seines Zeichen Großkotz von Slytherin errötete wie ein kleines Schulmädchen. Aber der Kerl war ja auch selbst Schuld. Warum hat er sich auch in die Umkleidekabine des Quiddichteams von Gryffindor geschlichen? 

„Du spinnst doch. Sag mal wovon träumst du Nachts eigentlich?" 

„Von heißem hemmungslosen Sex mit dir," gab ich sexy lächelnd zurück. Also, wenn mir vorher Jemand gesagt hätte, dass der Tag kommen würde an dem Draco Malfoy, Erbe des Malfoy Imperiums, sprachlos sein wird – ich hätte ihn eiskalt als Lügner bezeichnet. Draco jedoch stotterte nur herum und lief plötzlich fluchtartig aus der Umkleide. Sein Kopf hatte bis dahin eine Gesichtsfarbe angenommen, die noch röter war, als die komplette Weasleyhaarpracht zusammen. 

~*~

Leise lache ich bei der Erinnerung, vor mich hin. Unbemerkt bin ich an meiner Lieblingsstelle am See angekommen. Seufzend setze ich mich, in das von der Nachtluft feuchtgewordene Gras. In ein paar Stunden muss ich wieder zum Unterricht. Hoffentlich schlafe ich nicht wieder in Zaubertränke ein. Snape hat mir vorige Woche so eine harte Strafarbeit gegeben, dass ich vorerst genug von allem habe, das mit klitschigen Zauberwesen zu tun hat. Davon abgesehen, hat mir Mr.-ich-wasche-meine-Haare-nicht auch noch 20 Punkte abgezogen. Nein, also wirklich, darauf hab ich echt keinen Bock mehr. Gedankenverloren schaue ich mir den silbrigen Vollmond an. Sein Anblick verzaubert mich und taucht mich in eine Welt vollkommenen Friedens ein, so dass ich nicht merke, wie jemand hinter mir auftaucht. Erst als sich eine warme Hand auf meine kalte Schulter legt, schrecke ich hoch. 

„Was willst du hier?"

„Sei doch nicht gleich so unhöflich, Potter." Vorwurfsvoll blickt doch tatsächlich mein Kontrahent auf mich herab. Wäre da nicht das spöttische Leuchten in seinen Augen, könnte man es ihm direkt abnehmen, so wie er es sagt.

„Pha," schnaube ich, „sag schon, was willst du hier?"

„Dich."

„Mich?"

„Ja dich, oder bist du Schwerhörig?"

„Nein bin ich nicht." Meine Antwort klingt unwirscher, als beabsichtigt. „Und wie meinst du das? Willst du mich umbringen, mich verfluchen oder mich verführen?" Was war das? Etwas ist in seinen eisgrauen Augen aufgeblitzt. Wie ein Funke, der ein ganzes Feuer entfacht. Er beugt sich zu mir herunter, so dass ich seinen heißen Atem an meinem Nacken fühlen kann. 

„Was wäre dir denn am liebsten?" gurrt er verführerisch in mein Ohr. Ein Zittern durchläuft meinen Körper. Unbewusst schließe ich für wenige Sekunden meine Augen. Und als sich sie wieder öffne, ist Malfoy mir immer noch so nah. Was zum Teufel hat er vor? 

„Wie lautet deine Antwort?"

„Was für eine Antwort?"

„Was wäre dir am Liebsten?" Ich schlucke. Erwartet der Slytherin tatsächlich, dass ich ihm auf diese bekloppte Frage irgendetwas antworte? 

„Los komm schon... Trau dich und sag es," flüstert er mir ins Ohr. 

„Ich..."

„Ja?," haucht er.

„Verführen." Meine Stimme war so leise, dass ich sie selbst kaum wahrgenommen habe. Malfoy Jun. muss  sie aber gehört haben, denn sein kehliges Lachen lässt mir Schauer den Rücken runterlaufen. Jetzt stellt er sich vor mich, geht vor mir auf die Knie bzw. keilt meine Beine zwischen den seinen ein. Irritiert beobachte ich was er vor hat. Ich warte immer noch darauf, dass gleich Grabbe und Goyle mit einem Fotoapparat in der Hand hinter einem Baum hervorspringen und sich schlapp lachen. Mein Herz schlägt unnatürlich schnell. Warum stoße ich den arroganten Sack nicht einfach von mir weg? Weshalb lasse ich mich von Malfoy belauern, wie eine Katze die Maus, kurz bevor sie das kleine Wesen mit Haut und Haaren verschlingt? Seine Augen heften sich an meine. Benommen versuche ich in diesen unendlichen Tiefen zu lesen. Nie hatte ich mir die Zeit oder die Kraft genommen, dem Slytherin so gründlich in die Augen zu sehen. Es ist mir nicht möglich viel ihn diesen Seelenspiegeln zu erkennen, dafür weiß ich einfach zu wenig über den Zauberer Draco Malfoy. Alles was ich bisher weiß, sind nichts als Oberflächlichkeiten. 

Mir scheint das auch Malfoy etwas in meinen Augen sucht und als hätte er es gefunden, nähert sich sein Gesicht dem Meinigen. Mein Herz steht still. Was soll ich machen? Hilf mir doch bitte jemand. Diese Situation überfordert mich. Hilfe... Jeder Gedanke erstirbt, als er mir seine Lippen auf meine presst. Er küsst mich zart und fast schon schüchtern. Es war kein langer Kuss, es war kein Zungenkuss. Er war nur ein keusches berühren unserer Lippen und doch hat dieses Zusammentreffen etwas in meinem Inneren ausgelöst. Als hätte er etwas tief Verborgenes in mir geweckt. Wieder schauen wir uns in die Augen. Sein Blick ist weicher geworden, verletzlicher. Erneut möchte er mich küssen.

„Malfoy ich..."

„Shh... sei still und genieße es." Mit sanfter Gewalt drückt er meinen Oberkörper auf den Boden. Legt sich mit seinem Gewicht auf mich. 

„Nei..." mein Widerstand wird gebrochen, als seine Lippen mich erklimmen und seine Zunge meinen Mund erobert. Hilflos und willig lasse ich es mit mir geschehen. Seine Berührungen und Liebkosungen erhitzen meinen Körper. Lassen mich entflammen, wie nie zuvor. Ich möchte keinen Gedanken daran verschwenden, weshalb es ausgerechnet ER ist, der mich so empfinden lässt. Es interessiert mich nicht. Nicht in diesen Augenblicken, in denen ich seinen süßen Speichel schmecken und seine samtene Zunge in mir fühlen kann. Zärtlich streichelt seine rechte Hand meine Seite entlang, zupft an meinem Pyjamaoberteil und schlüpft vorwitzig unter den baumwollenen Stoff. Seine warme Hand auf meiner durchfrorenen Haut lässt mich erbeben. Mein Körper bäumt sich ihm entgegen. 

„Das gefällt dir, nicht wahr?" Ich keuche. Seine zweite Hand hat mein Hemd hochgeschoben und meinen Oberkörper fast freigelegt. Mit seinem Mund küsst er den Pfad zu meinem Bauchnabel, dort angekommen stupst er kurz mit der Zunge hinein. Habe ich gerade gestöhnt? Seine Hände, seine Zunge, sein Mund wandern wieder höher, gelangen zu meinen Brustwarzen, an denen er abwechselnd leckt, saugt und zwirbelt. Egal ob Malfoy mein Feind ist oder nicht, diese Lust macht mich wahnsinnig. Er macht mich wahnsinnig. Die Beule in meiner Hose ist zwischenzeitlich so angeschwollen, dass Malfoy sie unmöglich noch nicht bemerkt haben kann. Eine seiner Hände wandert, wie durch meinen telepatischen Wunsch gelenkt, herab und streichelt die Ausbeulung in meiner Hose. Während er mich wieder leidenschaftlich küsst, fühle ich, wie seine Finger an meinem Bändchenzug nesteln. Ich habe immer noch Angst davor, dass alles ein böser Scherz war. Es wäre die beste Möglichkeit mich in der Schule fertig zu machen. Harry Potter, der Junge-der-lebt treibt es mit dem Sohn eines Todesesser. 

„Hey Harry, entspann dich. Ich will es doch auch." Seine mit heißerer Stimme gekeuchten Worte beruhigen mich ein wenig. Ob jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt ist, ihm zu sagen, dass ich noch Unberührt bin? Eine männliche Jungfrau und das mit 16 Jahren. Mittlerweile hat er es geschafft und mir erst meine Hose und dann meine enganliegende Boxershorts über die Hüfte gestreift. Entblößt liege ich jetzt vor ihm. Zischend ziehe ich den Atem ein. Jetzt wird es sich entscheiden. Ein Scherz oder...? Oder was? Liebe? Nein, auf keinen Fall. Sexuelle Anziehungskraft? Das schon eher. Ich weiß es selbst nicht. Malfoy ist ruhig. Beobachtet mich, beobachtet mein Glied genau. 

„Stimmt etwas nicht?" Erstaunt blickt er mich an. 

„Es ist nur... du bist wunderschön, weißt du das?" Ich erröte. Nie hätte ich geglaubt, dass Draco Malfoy mir so etwas sagen würde. Fast schon ehrfürchtig nimmt er meinen Schwanz in seine, für einen Mann schlanken Hände. Sanft wichst er meinen Ständer. „OH...," ich stöhne. Werfe meinen Kopf wild von einer Seite auf die Andere. Und dann! Dann lässt er von mir ab und steht auf. Verwundert blicke ich ihn an. Langsam zieht er sich vor mir aus. Zuerst löst er das Band, dass seinen Zaubererumhang um seine Schultern hält. Das Geräusch, das von dem fließendem Gewebe verursacht wird, als es an ihm hinabgleitet gefällt mir. Danach streift er seine Schuhe ab und beginnt damit, sich sein seidenes Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Mir dauert das alles zu lange. Ich stehe auf, kicke meine Hose und Schuhe beiseite, entferne mir schnell meinen Umhang und mein Pyjamahemd  und gehe auf ihn zu, um ihm zu helfen. 

„Komm her," befiehlt er mir zärtlich und schon befindet sich mein Mund seiner Invasion ausgesetzt. Heiß küssend, entferne ich das schwarze Hemd von seinen alabasterfarbenen Schultern.  Als meine Hände an seinem Hosenverschluss ankommen, stoppt er mich. „Was?" 

„Lass mich das machen." Skeptisch ziehe ich eine Augenbraue hoch. „Hey, dass ist mein Blick," grinst er mich jetzt an. Wisst ihr eigentlich wie sexy ein grinsender Malfoy aussehen kann? Neugierig und fasziniert beobachte ich, wie er seine letzte Hülle fallen lässt...

Ich kann nicht mehr atmen! Die Gesamtheit seines vollkommenen Körpers hindert mich dran. Weshalb hab ich mir nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie schön Malfoy eigentlich ist? Andachtsvoll berühre ich seinen Brustkorb. Trotz seines relativ schmalen Körperbaues, hat er schöne Muskeln. Nicht zu viel, aber doch schon so, dass sie einen wundervollen Torso bilden. Und sein Glied... Lang, schlank, im totalen körperlichen Einklang zu seiner Statur. Mein Blick fällt auf das feine, helle Schamhaar, dass sich oberhalb seines Schwanzes befindet. Es reizt mich. Meine Finger ertasten das ehemals verbotene Terrain. Die Härchen fühlen sich ganz weich an. Doch das ist noch lange nicht alles was ich will. Meine Hand geht weiter nach unten. Umschließt sein Glied, drückt sachte zu. Er keucht. Mir gefällt dieser Klang bei weitem besser, als seine sonstigen verbalen Angriffe. Im Wissen, dass es ihn erregen muss, lasse ich meine Fingerspitzen seine Vorhaut vor und zurück schieben. Gerade will ich mich bücken, da weicht er einen Schritt zurück. 

„Nein. Ich bin hier um dich zu verführen, nicht umgekehrt."

„Und was soll ich jetzt tun?"

„Leg dich einfach wieder hin." 

„Und wenn ich nicht will?" frage ich ihn keck. Sein Gesicht verzieht sich zu einem sadistischen Grinsen. „Dann werde ich dir zeigen was es heißt einem Malfoy nicht das zu geben, was er will." 

„Ist das eine Herausforderung?"

„Oder eine Drohung, such es dir aus." Mit typischer Geste schnellen seine Augenbrauen bei diesem Satz in die Höhe. Abwartend betrachtet er mich, doch als ich nicht reagiere überwindet er mit einem Satz unsere Distanz, packt mich an den Schultern und drückt mich etwas grob auf den Boden. Gierig presst er seinen Mund auf meinen. Der Kampf unserer Zungen tobt so wild, das ich einige Sekunden brauche, bis ich merke, dass er zwischen meine Beine gegriffen hat und mit meinen Eiern spielt. Ich keuche vor Lust. Seine Hüften reiben sich gleichmäßig an meinem Oberschenkel und ich spüre wie erregt er ist. „Potter, ich kann nicht mehr... ich... ich werde dich jetzt nehmen," wispert er lusttrunken. Hat Malfoy jemals zuvor meinen Namen so voller positiver Gefühle gesprochen? Und was will er? Mich nehmen? Wie meint er das? Oha er meint doch nicht SO? Zwei seiner, mit Speichel angefeuchteten Finger sind in mich eingedrungen. Es tut weh. „Malfoy..." jammere ich gequält. Beruhigend, streichelt er mit seiner freien Hand durch mein Haar, raunt mir Sachen wie „Entspann dich" und „Es wird gleich vorbei sein" ins Ohr. Mit seiner Zungenspitze leckt er mir den äußeren Rand meines Ohrläppchens ab, bis er behutsam mit seinen Zähnen daran knabbert. Und tatsächlich, der Schmerz ist verflogen. Genießerisch bewegt er seine Finger in mir. Unbekannte Lust durchströmt mich. Eigentlich ist es  ein komisches Gefühl, aber andererseits... Andererseits erregt es mich. Dieses Kitzeln an meiner Öffnung macht mich ganz kirre im Kopf. Unbewusst drängen sich ihm meine Hüften entgegen. „Bitte... oh bitte mach was..." flehe ich, ohne zu wissen, was ich eigentlich noch von ihm will. Enttäuscht schnaube ich auf, als er seine Finger aus mir zieht, doch als er zwischen meine Beine geht, weiß ich was kommen wird. Und ja verflucht ich will es! Ich verlange sogar danach! Nie hab ich mir so sehr etwas gewünscht, als Hier und Jetzt von Draco Malfoy genommen zu werden. Vorsichtig dringt er in mich ein, lässt mich an das Ausmaß seiner Eichel gewöhnen, bevor er weiter vorstößt. Mein Körper vibriert vor sexueller Spannung. Millimeter für Millimeter gleitet er tiefer in mich – und ich spüre jeden einzelnen davon. Als er ganz in mir versunken ist, keuchen wir beide gleichzeitig auf. Wir schauen uns in die Augen. Wieder einmal trifft grau auf grün. Malfoys Augen sind verschleiert, sehen so noch schöner aus. Mir ist, als ob es das wäre, auf das ich mein Leben lang gewartet habe. Ein bisher kurzes Leben zwar, aber doch schon so Erlebnisreich. Mit sanften, ausladenden Bewegungen nimmt er seinen Rhythmus auf. Dringt immer tiefer, immer unbeherrschter in mich ein. Mich giert es, ihn immer mehr aufzunehmen. Seine Stöße rauben mir den Verstand, sein Stöhnen klingt wie Musik in meinen Ohren. „Oh ja... oh ja..." schreie ich. Und er antwortet mir mit einem: „Oh Potter... Oh ja Potter." Fast gemeinsam erreichen wir den Höhepunkt unserer Leidenschaft. Erschöpft und ermattet bricht Malfoy auf mir zusammen. Ich kann ihn noch in mir fühlen, kann spüren, wie seine Flüssigkeit mein Innerstes ausfühlt. Irgendwann, rollt er sich von mir runter. 

~*~

„Das war unglaublich Potter."

„Ja das war es."

Pause.

„Warum hast du das getan Malfoy?"

„Warum?," grinst er. „Willst du das wirklich wissen?"

„Ja, eigentlich schon." Meiner Stimme merkt man an, dass ich etwas unsicherer geworden bin. 

„Kannst du dich noch erinnern, als ich in die Gryffindorumkleide gekommen bin?" 

„Ja."

„Ich war dort zum Spannen."

„Du hast, warst was?!"

„Zum Spannen. Ich weiß, dass du immer als Letzter duscht und habe dich beobachtet. Eigentlich wollte ich dich fotografieren und dich mit den Fotos erpressen und demütigen, aber dann..." Ich schlucke. Oh ja ich weiß, was Malfoy mit „aber dann" meint. Manchmal, wenn ich alleine unter der Dusche stehe und keiner von den Anderen in der Nähe ist, da... da befriedige ich meine sexuellen Bedürfnisse. 

„Du hast mir dabei zugesehen?"

„Ja hab ich. Und ich gebe zu, es hat mir gefallen. Mir war sofort klar, dass ich dich will. Das ich den-Jungen-der-immer-so-unschuldig-tut verführen möchte. Zudem hast du gesagt, dass du von heißem hemmungslosen Sex mit mir träumst und ich dachte, „Warum nicht?" Das Ergebnis hast du ja gerade miterlebt."

„Oh man Malfoy, ich packe es nicht. Du bist ja eine richtig versaute Nuss", mein Lächeln muss auf den Slytherin recht dümmlich wirken.

„Was hast du erwartet? Die große Liebe?"

„Nein, hab ich nicht. Wir sind nach wie vor Feinde, stimmt es?"

„Hm.. nicht wirklich denke ich." 

„Du kannst denken?" 

„Immer noch mehr, als du."

„Hey hör auf zu streiten, ich mag deine Nähe noch ein wenig genießen, bevor wir zurück in die Schule gehen." Wir rücken näher aneinander, umschlingen uns mit unseren Armen, spenden uns gegenseitig Wärme. Doch in dieser Umarmung steckt so vieles mehr. Trauer und Trost. Die Gewissheit, dass nichts mehr so sein wird, wie zuvor und jede Menge Gefühle, die wir Beide erst einmal verdauen müssen. Vielleicht werden wir uns nie lieben können, vielleicht werden wir uns eines Tages, sogar noch mehr hassen, als zu Anbeginn unserer Fehde und vielleicht nimmt die Zukunft noch einen schlimmeren Verlauf, als wir uns bisher auszumalen trauten, doch eines werde ich nie vergessen – Die Nacht in der mich Draco Malfoy verführte und mir meine Unschuld raubte. 

                 The End 

An alle die bis jetzt durchgehalten haben, dass war der Schluss. ^^ Vielen Dank fürs lesen und es wäre nett, wenn ihr mir ein Review schreiben würdet. Von Kritik zu Lob und Morddrohungen, alles ist erlaubt. *g*  ^^ 


	2. Kapitel 2 oder Draco's Position

**Autor:** Amunet

**Titel:** Die Verführung

**Story:** Was passiert, wenn Harry mitten in der Nacht auf Draco trifft und das auch

noch außerhalb von Hogwarts? Die Sterne leuchten, die Grillen zirpen und

zwei Herzen schlagen höher. ^^

**Pairing:** Harry X Draco

**Warnung:** Yaoi oder auch Slash (Liebe zwischen Jungs), Lemons (detaillierte

Sexdarstellungen) und weil's von mir ist – 100 % OOC Gefahr

**Disclaimer:** Das Übliche – Nix gehört mir. Falls mir aber jemand Draco schenken

möchte, nur zu. *ggg*

* * *

Und jetzt wünsche ich euch noch viel Spaß beim lesen. **^_^

* * *

**

**Die Verführung**

_Kapitel 2 oder Draco's Position _

Die Ländereien von Hogwarts sind in das goldene Licht der untergehenden Sonne getaucht. An einzelnen Stellen, dort wo vielleicht ein Stück zerbrochenen Glases auf der Erde liegt, bricht das Licht und fächert sich auf zu einem Farbenspiel aus Gold. Ich beobachte dieses Schauspiel und lasse die Wärme der Strahlen auf mich wirken, obwohl es so gar nicht zu meiner Art und Umgebung passt.

Alles um mich herum ist grau, da dort, wo ich stehe nur kahle Steinquader herrschen. Es ist ein Ort in Hogwarts, den ich für mich beanspruche. Hier in dieser kleinen Nische verborgen, kann ich einfach nur ich selbst sein. Ich hoffe und denke, dass mich hier kein Schüler findet, dass dieser Fleck alleine mir gehört, denn er ist mein Refugium. Hierher komme ich immer wieder, wenn ich nachdenken muss und genau das mache ich auch jetzt.

Zwei Wochen sind seit meinem Stelldichein mit Potter vergangen. Zwei lange und verwirrende Wochen. Die ersten Tage waren merkwürdig, denn jedes Mal wenn ich ihn sah, schämte ich mich. Röte kroch mir unangenehm in die Wangen und eine Peinlichkeit, wie ich sie nie von mir erwartet hätte, erfüllte mich. Warum, fragte ich mich, doch ich konnte die Antwort nicht finden. Ich war es, der schon längst für den Gryffindor schwärmte, der pubertierend dem Drang nicht widerstehen konnte und Potter bespitzeln musste. Die Szene unter der Dusche, welche er mir damals unbewusst bot, werde ich niemals vergessen können, sie hat mir meine Obsession in all ihrer Bedeutung mit einem Schlag erklärt.

Nach der ersten Woche kehrten wir allmählich zu unseren üblichen Streitereien zurück, die Gewohnheit siegte, auch wenn ich sicher bin, er wollte das ebenso wenig wie ich. Ich denke so wie Grabbe und Goyle mich ansprachen, weshalb ich mich so merkwürdig verhielt, so dürften Granger und Weasley ihm auf die Nerven gegangen sein. Alles war so komisch. Alles _ist_ so komisch.

Meine Gefühle kreiseln. Toben wirr und unstrukturiert in meinem Inneren. Die Abscheu, die ich so lange für Potter empfand kreuzt sich mit der Lust dieser einen Nacht. Wut, Enttäuschung und Sehnsucht tanzen wild wirbelnd in mir auf und ab, bis ich nicht mehr weiß, ob ich ihn Anschreien oder Küssen soll. Nur eines weiß ich noch mit absoluter Bestimmtheit – diese Nacht hat alles verändert.

Ich war es, der ihn verführt hat. Der ihm aufgelauert hat, denn ich wollte ihn schon länger. Nur war ich mir der Tragweite meiner Gefühle nicht wirklich bewusst. Ein bisschen Spaß, eine kleine Herausforderung dachte ich, nicht mehr. Vielleicht habe ich mich selbst belogen, denn ich bin an einem Punkt angelangt, da ich mir selbst nicht länger trauen kann.

Leise seufze ich auf und zum ersten Mal seit Minuten blinzle ich wieder. Die Starre meines Körpers löst sich allmählich. Die Sonne ist schon fast hinter dem Horizont verschwunden. Mit der immer stärker werdenden Nacht kommt Bewegung in mich zurück. Es begann mit dem Blinzeln meiner Lider, ging zu einem leichten Strecken über und endet damit dass ich mich vom Fenster abwende. Es ist Zeit in den Schlafsaal zurückzukehren. Wenn Filch mich zur Sperrstunde außerhalb meines Kerkers findet, muss ich wieder nachsitzen und mir drohen lassen, dass er meinem Vater eult. Auf Stress mit meinem Vater kann ich getrost verzichten. In letzter Zeit ist unser Verhältnis eher angespannt.

Einmal noch drehe ich mich zum Fenster und sehe den letzten Sonnenstrahl hinterm Horizont versinken. Obwohl dieses Schauspiel wunderschön ist, verspüre ich einen Stich in meinem Herzen. Die zuvor noch sanfte Melancholie, verwandelt sich jetzt in Trauer und Einsamkeit. Auch wenn ich erst 16 Jahre alt bin, meine Gefühle scheinen mich im Moment mit ihrer Last zu erdrücken.

Vorsichtig schiebe ich den Wandbehang beiseite, linse hervor, um mein Versteck nicht versehentlich zu offenbaren, und schiebe mich flink und geschickt hervor, als ich niemanden im Gang sehe. Meine Schultern, mein Kreuz straffen sich wie von alleine, nun da ich wieder zurück in der Wirklichkeit bin. Jetzt bin ich wieder Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, Reinblüter und meinem Elternhaus verpflichtet. Mit jedem Schritt den ich gehe, weicht die Verletzlichkeit meiner Seele einer Mauer aus Eis. Doch ich komme nicht weit, vielleicht 10, 20 Meter, dann stolpere ich über irgendetwas und falle.

Mein Knie schmerzt, dort wo ich es mir an den Steinquadern aufgeschlagen habe. Meine Hose hat einen Riss und ich sehe Blut. Selbst meine Hände sind aufgeschürft und nachdem ich den ersten Schreck verdaut habe, suche ich die Quelle dieses Übels. Doch egal wie oft ich den Boden absuche, es ist nichts da, über das ich hätte fallen können. Verwirrt lege ich meine Stirn in Falten. Bin ich etwa über meine eigenen Füße gestolpert? Und dann plötzlich, hab ich eine Idee.

Mühsam rappel ich mich auf, zucke kurz zusammen, da mein Knie bei der Bewegung noch stärker schmerzt und laufe die wenigen Meter mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen zurück. Die Fingerspitzen die kalte Wand berührend. Ein Windhauch streift mein Gesicht und instinktiv fassen meine Hände nach dem Luftzug. Überrascht weiten sich meine Augen, als ich tatsächlich etwas festes, doch definitiv unsichtbares in Händen halte.

„Scheiße!", flucht eine Stimme heißer und schlagartig befinde ich mich in einem Gerangel wieder, nach dessen Verlauf ich mich abermals auf dem Fußboden befinde. Dieses Mal jedoch auf meinem Hintern. Kräftige Hände drücken meinen Oberkörper hinunter und das Gewicht eines Körpers legt sich auf meinen. Mein Atem stockt. Für eine Sekunde sind sämtliche Gedanken in mir zum Stillstand gekommen und dann mit einem jähen erwachen, kommt Regung in mich.

„Runter von mir!", fauche ich und versuche mich von der Last zu befreien, doch mit den Händen über dem Kopf, kann ich mich nicht wirklich zur Wehr setzen. Mein Gegner ist im doppelten Vorteil, denn während er weiß wer ich bin, kämpfe ich gegen einen unsichtbaren Schatten.

„Sei still", raunt mir eine Stimme zu und ich höre tatsächlich mit meiner Gegenwehr auf, denn jetzt habe ich die Stimme erkannt.

„Potter!"

„Sch… Sei ruhig."

„Was soll der Scheiß? Spionierst du mir etwa hinterher?", meine Stimme überschlägt sich fast vor Zorn, doch liegt es weniger an Potter, als an der Tatsache das ich mich ertappt fühle. Mein Geheimnis, dass ich so intensiv hüte ist noch nicht weitgenug entfernt. Was wenn er mich schon länger beobachtet?

Ich weißt nicht, was er gerade macht, doch mit einem leichten Rauschen, gleitet der Umhang von seinem Kopf und ich blicke Potter direkt in seine unheimlich schönen, grünen Augen. Mein Herz setzt aus, für einen winzigen Augenblick nur und dann schlägt es heftiger als jemals zuvor. Die lustvolle Erinnerung an unsere gemeinsame Nacht flammt in mir auf, doch er lässt mir keine Zeit diese Gedanken auszukosten.

„Komm mit", sagt er, packt mich am Arm und zieht uns auf die Füße.

„Was?", frage ich vollkommen verwirrt.

„Komm mit!", betont er seine Worte eindringlich und seine Augen richten sich auf die Wände. Ich erröte, als ich die Porträts uns neugierig beobachten sehe. Wie dumm von mir, wie konnte ich die beweglichen Gemälde vergessen? Potter hat Recht, wenn wir heute Abend nicht als DAS Gesprächsthema enden wollen, sollten wir wirklich schleunigst von hier verschwinden und so lasse ich es zu, dass er mich abermals am Arm fasst und mit sanftem Druck hinter sich herzieht. Einige Gemälde folgen uns, aber drei Gänge, zwei Kreuzungen und einen – mir bis dato unbekannten – Geheimgang weiter, hängen wir selbst die letzte penetrante Hexe ab.

Potter führt mich in ein altes Klassenzimmer, dass offenbar schon länger nicht mehr benutzt wird. Es ist nicht groß und ziemlich lädiert, wenn man so von zerbrochenen Tischen und Stühlen, zu den rabenschwarzen Flecken an der Wand sieht, doch die Kerzen sind magisch für uns entflammt und für unsere Zwecke dürfte es reichen. Wenn ich nur wüsste was genau unser Zweck sein wird…

Als sich die Tür hinter mir schließt und Potter leise ein paar Zauberformeln flüstert, die ich nicht verstehen kann, wird mir schon etwas mulmig. Ich war noch nie mit ihm alleine in so einer Situation und ich weiß nicht, was er von der Verführungsaktion hält. Ob er es bereut? Oder schlimmer, möchte er eine Fortsetzung? Meine Hände werden ganz kalt und feucht. Unbewusst spiele ich mit meinem Umhang, während ich mir die Handflächen dabei abwische und gehe dann dazu über meine Finger ineinander zu verschränken. Als ich es vor Spannung nicht mehr aushalte, drehe ich mich zu Potter um. Schon in der ersten Sekunde bereue ich meine Entscheidung.

Er steht an der Tür gelehnt, seine Haltung ist lässig und wirkt auf mich verteufelt sexy. Seine Augen starren mich unverwandt an und das Funkeln darin, lässt mich kurz straucheln. Es war nur ein leichtes Zurückweichen, doch für Potter offenbar das Zeichen auf mich zuzugehen und mich an den Schultern fest zu heben, so als hätte er völlig unbegründet Angst, dass ich hinfallen könnte.

„Was…", stammel ich, „Was willst du?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Seine Antwort ist so simpel und doch, so bedeutungsschwer, denn sie hält alles offen. Keiner von uns traut sich allerdings das Thema zu vertiefen und so sehen wir uns einfach nur stumm an. Mehrere Minuten verrinnen und dann bricht der Gryffindormut oder schlichte Neugier aus ihm heraus.

„Was hast du da oben gemacht?"

Eine Woge der Erleichterung durchflutet mich. Potter hat keine Ahnung von meinem Versteck. Es war reiner Zufall, dass er mich in diesem Gang gefunden hat. Und dann fällt mir plötzlich etwas ein: „Warum warst du dort? Unsichtbar?"

Sein Gesicht wird verdächtig rot und er geht ein paar Meter auf Distanz. Wie von selbst gleitet meine rechte Augenbraue fragend nach oben.

„Ich… Also… Wir wäre es mit einem Deal? Du sagst mir nicht was du getan hast und ich dir umgekehrt auch nicht."

„Hattest wohl ein Date, Potter!" Die Worte rutschen mir heraus, ehe ich sie aufhalten kann und doch bereue ich sie sofort. Obwohl ich sie ausgesprochen habe, verletzen sie mich wahrscheinlich mehr als ihn. Ich möchte nicht, dass er Verabredungen mit irgendwelchen Mädchen hat, dass er zu einem Stelldichein geht oder aber, dass es noch andere Jungs in seinem Leben gibt. Erschrocken über die heftige Eifersucht in mir wende ich mich ab, gehe zum schmutzigen Fenster und sehe in die dunkle Nacht. Dass diese Idee nicht die ideale war merke ich dann, als sein Spiegelbild sich meinem nähert.

Lächerlich, doch obwohl ich ein Junge bin, zittere ich als er dicht hinter mir stehen bleibt. Mit einem Mal bin ich so verletzlich. Es spielt keine Rolle mehr, dass ich einst der Verführer, dass ich obsessiv veranlagt war und ich vor kurzem noch der aktive Part in unserem Liebesspiel war, im Augenblick bin ich nur noch schwach.

„Hast du", möchte er wissen, „hast du darüber mal nachgedacht, was wir getan haben?" Seine Stimme ist so weich und einlullend, dass ich nur bestätigend nicken kann. „Ich auch", haucht er mir ins Ohr. Die feinen Härchen in meinem Nacken richten sich auf. Ein leises Seufzen flüchtet über meine Lippe.

„Ich hab viel in den letzten Wochen darüber nachgedacht." Er wird rot, bevor er weiter spricht. „An den tollen Sex. Was du mit mir gemacht hast und," er räuspert sich, „dass es das erste Mal war, dass ich Sex mit jemanden hatte."

Er schweigt. Wartet auf mich. Darauf, dass ich ihm ebenso ein intimes Geständnis mache und ich weiß, dass er ein Anrecht darauf hat. Dennoch brauche ich etwas länger bevor ich genug Mut gesammelt habe, um zu sprechen. „Ich war keine Jungfrau mehr." Seine Enttäuschung ist spürbar und ich weiß, dass ich meine Aussage ergänzen muss. „Da waren schon zwei, drei Mädchen."

„Und Jungs?", unterbricht Potter mich.

„Nein", schüttle ich den Kopf, „du warst der einzige Kerl für mich."

Weshalb weiß ich nicht, doch Potter wirkt wieder versöhnt, fast so als wäre es ihm wichtig, dass ich außer ihm noch mit keinem anderen Mann im Bett gewesen bin. Ich allerdings weiß, dass ich nicht schwul bin. Andere Männer haben mich bislang immer kalt gelassen. Doch diese Besessenheit, welche ich für Potter empfinde ist angereichert mit der tiefsten aller Magien. Einer vor der kein Mensch, den ich kenne gefeit ist – Liebe.

Wann ich sie zum ersten Mal gespürt habe weiß ich nicht mehr. Bewusstgeworden bin ich mir ihrer erst in diesem Moment. Wie konnte das nur passieren? Wie konnte sich die jahrelang gepflegte Feindschaft in solche Gefühle verwandeln? Erst Leidenschaft, bedingungslose Gier nacheinander und jetzt dieses zarte Band? Wie konnte Potter mich nur so verhexen?

„Warum ich?", fragt er und ich werde nervös. Ich war nie gut daran meine Gefühle zu offenbaren, wenn es sich um Zärtlichkeit und Liebe handelt.

„Draco?", hakt er nach, als ich nach einigen Minuten noch nicht geantwortet habe.

„Ich weiß nicht", nuschel ich vor mich hin. Es ist noch nicht die Zeit für große Geständnisse und Potter wirkt, als hätte er dies begriffen, denn er fast nicht noch einmal nach. Stattdessen legt er seine Hände um mich, zieht mich in eine wärmende Umarmung.

Sein Körper so nah an meinem fühlt sich gut an, doch ist daran keinesfalls etwas sexuelles, es ist pure Geborgenheit. Mein Herz flattert und ich sehe in die schwarze Nacht. Ein Seufzen entringt sich meiner Kehle, es ist geboren aus einem Moment tiefster Zufriedenheit. Hier und jetzt mit Potter, der meinen Rücken wärmt fühle ich mich ebenso daheim, wie in meiner kleinen versteckten Nische. Es ist wundervoll.

Unser Schweigen ist nicht unangenehm, im Gegenteil es verstärkt die erwachende Bindung zwischen uns und ich lasse mich einfach von meinen Gefühlen treiben. Sie wogen in mir und machen mich weicher als ich mich jemals gefühlt habe. Ich möchte Potter sagen, dass ich diese Situation so absurd finde, dass ich nicht begreifen kann, was mit unserer Feindschaft geworden ist, doch in diesem wundervollen Augenblick ist all dies unbedeutend. Nichts zählt mehr außer uns beiden und so ist es kein Wunder, dass ich mich nicht wehre, als Potter mich umdreht und in den zärtlichsten Kuss meinen Lebens zieht.

Diese Nacht bringt etwas Ungeahntes mit sich. Etwas, dass ich nicht in Worte fassen kann. Doch als ich ganz in Potters Kuss aufgehe, da regt sich in mir eine sanft wogende Brise und es klingt fast wie ein Rauschen der Blätter, die leise flüstern: „Schicksal".

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt… **


	3. Kapitel 3 oder Harry's Position

**Autor:**

Amunet

**Titel:**

Die Verführung

**Story:**

Was passiert, wenn Harry mitten in der Nacht auf Draco trifft und das auch noch außerhalb von Hogwarts? Die Sterne leuchten, die Grillen zirpen und zwei Herzen schlagen höher.

**Pairing:**

Harry X Draco

**Warnung:**

Yaoi oder auch Slash (Liebe zwischen Jungs), Lemon (detaillierte Sexdarstellungen) und weil's von mir ist – 100 % OOC Gefahr

**Disclaimer:**

Das Übliche – Nix gehört mir. Falls mir aber jemand Draco schenken möchte, nur zu. ***ggg***

**Betaleser: **

_PanikJanFan_ - VIELEN DANK für deine flotte Arbeit. **:-)**

* * *

Und jetzt wünsche ich euch noch viel Spaß beim lesen. **:-D**

* * *

**Die Verführung**

_Kapitel 3 oder Harry's Position_

Langsam erwache ich durch die Geräusche in meiner Umgebung. Seamus und Dean diskutieren angeregt über eine Fußballmannschaft, Ron und Neville spielten Snape explodiert. Doch obwohl meine Freunde dabei nicht gerade leise sind, hänge ich noch in der Welt zwischen Wachen und Schlafen. Mein ganzer Körper fühlt sich matt und ausgelaugt an, aber auch seltsam befriedigt.

Ein Traum, süß und verführerisch zugleich, schwirrt noch in meinen Gedanken. Treibt mir ein dämliches Grinsen ins Gesicht und lässt mich zufrieden seufzen. Erst jetzt bemerke ich dass das Fenster offensteht. Eine laue Brise weht herein, verheddert sich sanft in den Vorhängen meines Bettes und streift durch den schmalen Spalt dazwischen, um mir spielerisch über das Gesicht zu tanzen. Es ist fast wie eine Liebkosung und plötzlich erinnere ich mich. Nicht an meinen Traum, sondern an die Begegnung mit Malfoy vor zwei Tagen. Erneut seufze ich auf, doch dieses Mal tiefer, sehnsuchtsvoller.

Dieser Kuss, den ich ihm gegeben, den wir uns gegenseitig geschenkt haben, flammt mit all seiner Erinnerung in mir auf. Fast kann ich seine sinnlichen Lippen wieder auf den meinen fühlen. Seinen Geschmack auf meiner Zunge erahnen. Ich wollte ihn! Wollte Draco in diesem Augenblick ebenso intensiv wie in der Nacht, als er mich verführte und doch – es war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um erneut miteinander zu schlafen. Die Stimmung zwischen uns, diese merkwürdige, kribbelnde Spannung war von einer anderen, einer bedeutungsvolleren Art.

Im Nachhinein ist es vergleichbar, mit dem Kuss den Cho und ich einst unter dem Mistelzweig geteilt haben, aber wenn ich mich an die Gefühle erinnere, dann erscheint mein Erlebnis mit Cho zu verblassen. Sämtliche Emotionen, die Draco in mir weckt, strahlen in meinem Inneren. Doch wo sie zuvor voller Dunkelheit und Abscheu waren, leuchten sie heute Hell und Bund.

Ich habe mich verliebt! Es ist absurd, völlig abwegig und trotzdem, kann ich es nicht leugnen. Egal wie oft, ich mich auch einen Idioten nenne, egal wie oft ich mir sage, das so ein bisschen Sex keineswegs so eine Wirkung auslösen kann, es ist doch so. Plötzlich ist alles anders.

Draco kam mir vorgestern so verletzlich vor, es war als würde ich zum ersten Mal „_ihn_" sehen und nicht die Maskerade, welche er aufgebaut hat. Doch auch ich habe ihm eine Seite an mir offenbart, die niemand sonst kennt. Sinnlichkeit, Leidenschaft, all diese Dinge die ich noch nie habe jemanden zeigen können. In der kurzen Zeit mit Cho war ich noch zu jung um an solche Dinge zu denken. Doch als Draco mich verführte war ich bereit, wie eine Frucht die es zu pflücken galt. Draco hat mich gepflückt, mich geerntet und befreit. Er hat ein Tor geöffnet, zu Gefühlen, die sich nun nicht länger verschließen lassen. Die ich nicht länger verschließen möchte.

Ich will ihn! Will Draco mit Haut und Haar, will seine Seele ergründen und erkennen wo seine wahre Persönlichkeit beginnt. Wann er wirklich seine verletzenden Bemerkungen, seinen Hohn und Spott ernst meint, und wann es nur eine Art Schutzschild ist. Ob vielleicht fehlende Liebe in seinem Leben ihn zu solch Aufmerksamkeit erheischenden Kommentaren zwingt.

Als ich Draco im Klassenzimmer hielt, meine Arme fest um ihn gebreitet, war ich so verlegen, so ängstlich. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen, was ich tun sollte, denn es gab keinerlei Erfahrungswerte an denen ich diese Situation messen konnte. Er ist der Erste für den ich so tief empfinde und ich weiß auch, dass Draco begriffen hat, dass sich nun alles geändert hat. Doch wie sollen unsere künftigen Treffen aussehen? Wir können uns nicht einfach treffen, als wären wir Freunde. Die Familien, die Häuser und auch die Freunde, welche wir haben – keiner könnte es verstehen. Unser Schicksal hat uns zu ewigen Rivalen gemacht.

Das Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht verblasst. Verschwindet, weil ich weiß, wie kompliziert unsere Zuneigung ist. Eine Welle von Melancholie schwappt über mich, droht mich mit sich zu reißen, doch dann, plötzlich werden die Vorhänge meines Bettes aufgerissen und Ron steht vor mir.

„Hey Harry, steh endlich auf. Wir wollen frühstücken gehen." Als er sieht, dass ich meine Augen schon geöffnet habe, wechselt seine Miene. „Du bist ja schon wach. Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

„Hab noch gedöst", antworte ich schief grinsend und setze mich auf.

„Na dann, ab in die Klamotten. Neville und ich warten unten im Gemeinschaftsraum auf dich."

So wirbelnd wie Ron mich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen hat, so wirbelnd verschwindet er jetzt in einer Menschentraube bestehend aus Neville, Dean und Seamus. Kurz halte ich noch inne, doch dann stehe ich auf und ziehe mich an. Der Tag hat begonnen und ich sollte Draco aus meinem Kopf verbannen, aber dieser Vorsatz währt nicht lange. Kaum, dass wir gemeinsam die große Halle betreten haben, fällt mein Blick in Dracos Richtung. Er sieht mich nicht, ist scheinbar ganz vertieft in ein Gespräch mit Pansy Parkinson, die sich vertraut zu ihm beugt. Sein helles Haar glänzt im Sonnenlicht, das von der verzauberten Decke in den Raum fällt. Seine Wangen, sonst so blass, weisen eine entzückende Röte auf. Seine Lippen schimmern feucht und einladend. Am liebsten würde ich zu Draco gehen. Ihn hier und jetzt küssen und sagen, dass ihm alleine mein Herz gehört, doch nichts dergleichen tue ich, stattdessen folge ich meinen Freunden und wir setzen uns an den Gryffindortisch, wo ich lustlos an einer Scheibe trockenem Toastbrot nage, während ich bemüht bin Draco weiterhin unauffällig zu beobachten.

Nach einigen Minuten in denen er schon unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her gerutscht ist, dreht er sich in meine Richtung. Sieht mich mit einem undurchdringlichen Blick an und ich falle. Das silbrige Grau seiner Augen funkelt heiß und lodernd. Ich weiß plötzlich, dass er mich schon die ganze Zeit bemerkt hatte. Der Ausdruck der Leidenschaft in seinem Blick ist nur eine Reaktion auf meine Anwesenheit. Er will mich genauso wie ich ihn. Mein Herz macht einen Satz und dann halte ich es nicht mehr aus. Obwohl gerade erst in der großen Halle angekommen, murmele ich etwas Zusammenhangloses und renne mit einer Scheibe Brot zwischen den Zähnen aus der Halle.

Ich eile durch die Gänge bis ich das große Portal durchschreite und ins Freie gelange. Die Sonne strahlt mir kräftig ins Gesicht und doch, im Augenblick ist sie für mich nichts anderes als grelles Licht. Mein Herz rast heftig und ich weiß, ich muss zur Ruhe kommen. Muss die Luft in meinen Gliedern kontrollieren bevor es zu Spät ist und ich etwas Unüberlegtes mache. Unbewusst tragen mich meine Füße zu jener Stelle, an der Draco und ich miteinander geschlafen habe. Mein Körper prickelt, als ich es bemerke, und dann betrachte ich das Gras eindringlich. Suche Grashalme, die unter unserem Gewicht zerdrückt worden waren. Suche irgendetwas, das als Beweis dieser einen Nacht dient, aber es nichts mehr zu finden. Das Gras hat sich längst erholt und unsere Spuren verwischt. War es nur ein Traum?

Enttäuscht setze ich mich in den Schatten eines Baumes, der einige Meter entfernt steht. Mein Kopf sinkt, denn ich möchte auf keinen Fall, dass mich jemand so sieht. Meine Euphorie ist plötzlich wieder gewichen. Ein Vogel schimpft laut und ich sehe auf. Eine Person kommt auf mich zu, doch die Sonne in ihrem Rücken verhindert, dass ich sie erkennen kann. Erst als die Gestalt unmittelbar vor mir zum stehen kommt und sich zu mir beugt, sehe ich, dass es Draco ist.

„Bist du vor mir geflüchtet?", fragte er. Seine Stimme klingt sanft und umschmeichelt das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Ich bin entzückt von diesem ungewohnten Vergnügen.

„Ja", antworte ich errötend.

„Warum?", hakt er nach. Da ist dieser Anflug von Slytherin - Neugier.

„Weil ich dich sonst vor allen Leuten geküsst hatte", meine Entgegnung in feinster Gryffindor - Manier.

Draco sagt nichts, sondern grinst übers ganze Gesicht und setzt sich neben mich. Instinktiv oder bedacht, ich weiß es nicht, doch er nimmt so Platz, dass er sich nicht im Blickfeld von Hogwarts und dem See befindet. Ich muss wohl ein Geräusch von mir gegeben haben, denn irgendwie fühlt sich Draco bemüht seine Handlung zu erläutern. „Ist vielleicht besser so oder wie willst du das, mit uns, deinen Freunden erklären?"

„Verstehe." Es ist ein Dämpfer, denn es verdeutlicht nur wieder auf welcher Seite wir stehen.

„Ich würde dich gerne küssen", sagt Draco.

„Ich dich auch." Doch keiner von uns bewegt sich. Zwischen uns ist diese Stimmung, die uns reden und fühlen lässt, aber nicht handeln.

„Meinst du, wir hätten Freunde werden können, wenn ich nicht der Sohn eines Todessers und du nicht der Junge – der - überlebt wärst?"

„Gute Frage", antworte ich, „Vielleicht wären wir das, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Dein erster Eindruck auf mich war nicht der Beste. Du hast immerhin meinen einzigen Freund beleidigt, den ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte." Unverblümte Ehrlichkeit meinerseits.

„Hagrid war dein _einziger_ Freund?" Draco ist voller Unglaube.

„Wie hast du denn gedacht, dass ich aufgewachsen bin? Mein Leben war alles andere als rosig."

„Aber du bist eine _Berühmtheit_!"

„_Hier!_", entgegne ich mit Nachdruck, „Aber dort wo ich aufgewachsen bin, war ich ein Niemand. Ich musste kochen und putzen und wurde kaum besser behandelt, als ein Hauself!" Wut, Zorn und Enttäuschung auf meine Verwanden, lassen mich gereizt werden. „Ich hatte nicht das Glück in einem goldenen Palast aufzuwachsen, so wie du."

Ich merke, dass ich zu weit gegangen bin, denn Draco zieht scharf den Atem ein. Wir sind plötzlich so still, trauen uns kaum zu atmen, sodass das zarte Rauschen der Blätter im Wind umso lauter klingt. Das Lachen der Erstklässler, wie Spott. Und das liebliche Gezwitscher der Vögel, ist mit einem Mal zu unangenehmem Krach geworden.

„Du hast Recht, ich bin in Reichtum aufgewachsen. Aber manchmal ist Geld nicht alles. Meine Eltern lieben mich, dass weiß ich. Sie haben mir immer alles gegeben, was ich wollte. Ob es ein neuer Rennbesen oder ein neuer Umhang war, ich habe es immer bekommen. Nur ging es mir nie darum. Weißt du, warum ich so sehr auf Geld und Ansehen achte, Potter?" Draco rutscht zu mir herum, sieht mir in die Augen. Er ist so ernst, so entschlossen. „Weil das der einzige Weg war, um Aufmerksamkeit von meinen Eltern zu bekommen. Kannst du dir vorstellen wie es ist, in einem riesigen Haus aufzuwachsen, keine Spielkameraden zu haben, außer denen die deine Eltern für dich ausgewählt haben? Wenn du von klein auf, ständig gesagt bekommst, dass hinter jeder netten Geste eine versteckte Gefälligkeit lauert? Dass du dir genau überlegen musst, wem du dein Interesse schenkst, denn es sollte möglichst etwas Gewinnbringendes dabei herausspringen? Eltern zu haben, die dich ständig abschieben, weil Geschäfte oder das gesellschaftliche Leben wichtiger sind, als der einzige Sohn? Ich hatte es auch nicht leicht! Vielleicht auf eine andere Art als du, aber trotzdem nicht leicht..."

Dracos Stimme ist gebrochen. Da sind Tränen, die Freiheit suchen, doch er lässt es nicht zu. Sein Stolz lässt es nicht zu. Ich kann es verstehen. Kann einen Teil seines Dilemmas nachvollziehen, auch wenn ich selbst niemals in diese Lage kommen werde. Für mich ist es schwer zugeben zu müssen, dass ein verwöhntes Kind, wie Draco es war, auch seine Probleme hatte. Und es tut mir leid, weil ich diese Seite nie an ihm vermutet hätte. Wie konnte es nur dazukommen, dass wir uns die Wahrheit so ungeschminkt sagen können?

„Draco…", setzte ich an.

„Schon gut, Potter, ich hätte dir das nicht sagen sollen." Er möchte aufstehen, doch ich ziehe ihn an seinem Handgelenk zurück.

„Was?", haucht er, doch ich möchte ihm keine Gelegenheit zum reden geben. Stattdessen ziehe ich ihn zu mir heran und küsse ihn. Tröste ihn ganz sanft und zärtlich mit meinen Lippen. Er wehrt sich gegen meine Zärtlichkeit. Nicht körperlich, aber mental. Ich necke ihn, stupse sie an und bitte um Einlass, während meine Arme seinen Körper fester an den meinen pressen. Dann merke ich wie sein Widerstand in sich zusammenfällt. Er begegnet meinem Kuss, lässt sich von mir auf diese intime Art beruhigen.

Draco schmeckt so süß und ich bin erstaunt, als sich in diese Süße etwas salzig es mischt – Tränen. Dracos Tränen. Er weint stumm in unseren Kuss hinein und ich kann ihn nicht mehr loslassen. Will ihm Halt geben und spüre, wie das Blut in meinen Adern in Wallung gerät. Der Kuss erregt mich ungewollt, denn auch wenn ich Draco begehre, ich wollte ihm damit wirklich nur Trost spenden. Wir sollten uns von einander lösen, hier ist weder der richtige Ort, noch der richtige Zeitpunkt. Offenbar bin ich nicht der Einzige, der so denkt.

„Harry, wir sollten aufhören."

„Ich weiß, aber es ist so…"

„... Ja, genau."

Wir verstehen uns, auch ohne es auszusprechen. Unsere Körper haben längst verstanden, was unser Verstand nur ansatzweise begriffen hat. Wir gehören zusammen, allen hinderlichen Umständen zum Trotz.

„Komm", sagt Draco und zieht mich mit sich auf die Beine. Meine Welt dreht sich einen Moment und dann ist da nur noch Draco der mich ansieht. Ein Funkeln ist in seinen Augen zu sehen, dann zieht er mich um den Baum herum, wo uns keiner sehen kann. Jetzt ist er es, der mich küsst, frei von Traurigkeit, sondern mit Übermut. Sein Kuss ist wild, ungestüm und gleichzeitig so frech und neckend. Ich gehe auf dieses neue Spiel ein, keuchend, hungrig nach mehr. Wie von selbst wandern meine Hände über seinen Rücken, streicheln hinab zu seinem Po, umfassen ihn fest. Seine Hüfte an meiner, kann ich die zarte Ausbuchtung seiner Begierde fühlen und ich möchte noch mehr. Viel mehr.

Es kommt mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, seit er mich Entjungfert hat. Können wirklich nur ein paar Wochen vergangen sein? Brennende Lust breitet sich in meinen Venen aus.

„Draco", stöhne ich, „Draco, lass uns…"

„Jetzt?", fragt Draco, „Wir werden sicherlich schon vermisst."

„Egal", keuchte ich zwischen zwei weiteren Küssen."

„Wir in Slytherin haben ein Sprichwort, Potter", meint er und führt meine Hände zu seinen Schultern. „_Nichts schmeckt einer Schlange besser, als die nächste Mahlzeit._"

„Was soll das bedeuten?"

„Wetten, dass du es gleich lernst?"

„Hä?"

Schlagartig entzieht sich Draco meiner Umarmung, wirbelt mich herum, dass ich mich halb im Kreis drehe. Lachend rennt er Richtung Schloss. „Bis heute Abend, Harry."

Verwirrt bleibe ich zurück, das Kribbeln seiner Küsse noch immer auf meinen Lippen spürend. Es dauert, bis ich das Muggelsynonyme zu seiner Redewendung finde, erst dann muss auch ich grinsen, während ich es ihm nachmache und ebenfalls ins Schloss zurückkehre.

„_Die schönste Freude, ist die Vorfreude._"

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

* * *

Hey, das war Kapitel 3 von „Die Verführung". Im Moment arbeite ich an Kapitel 4 und insgesamt wird es wohl 5 Kapitel geben.

Über Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen. Liebe Grüße eure Amunet


	4. Kapitel 4 oder Draco's Position

**Autor:**

Amunet

**Titel:**

Die Verführung

**Story:**

Was passiert, wenn Harry mitten in der Nacht auf Draco trifft und das auch noch außerhalb von Hogwarts? Die Sterne leuchten, die Grillen zirpen und zwei Herzen schlagen höher.

**Pairing:**

Harry X Draco

**Warnung:**

Yaoi oder auch Slash (Liebe zwischen Jungs), Lemon (detaillierte Sexdarstellungen) und weil's von mir ist – 100 % OOC Gefahr

**Disclaimer:**

Das Übliche – Nix gehört mir. Falls mir aber jemand Draco schenken möchte, nur zu. ***ggg***

Und jetzt wünsche ich euch noch viel Spaß beim lesen. **^_^**

* * *

**Die Verführung**

_Kapitel 4 oder Draco's Position _

Ich lache laut und befreit, wende mich Hogwarts zu und renne leichten Schrittes auf das Schloss zu, Harry zurücklassend. Es ist kaum zu fassen, dass ich vor wenigen Minuten noch geweint habe. Irgendwie hat Harrys Kuss mir Trost gespendet. Vielleicht war das ja auch seine Absicht gewesen, als er mich auf diese sagenhaft zärtliche Weise geküsst hat. Nie zuvor ist mir eine solche Zärtlichkeit entgegen gebracht worden. Sicherlich, in den vergangen Tagen und Wochen, haben wir uns schon häufiger geküsst, darunter auch sanft, doch dieses Ausmaß an Zärtlichkeit hatten wir bislang noch nicht erreicht.

Zu hören, zu fühlen, wie sehr er mich begehrt, ist wundervoll. Mein Herz jubelt darüber und verdrängt die vielen Hürden, die es für uns zu überwinden gilt, sollte dieses Etwas zwischen uns, sich festigen. Bislang haben wir noch nicht darüber gesprochen, ob wir eine feste Beziehung eingehen wollen. Schon der pure Gedanke daran, lässt mich schaudern. Es klingt so komisch. So unwirklich.

Ob Harry inzwischen mein Rätsel gelöst hat? Nun, er ist bei Muggeln aufgewachsen und ich bin mir recht sicher, dass er diese Redewendung nicht kennt. Als Gryffindor schon gar nicht, aber hat er sie trotzdem verstanden? Ich hoffe es sehr, denn auch ich will Harry wieder spüren. Möchte mehr, als ihm nur Küsse rauben. Wenn ich daran denke, wie herrlich es war ihn zu verführen, ihn am ganzen Körper zu liebkosen, nur um dann in ihn zu dringen. Ihn rhythmisch voranzutreiben auf dieser Welle der Lust, die uns beide mitgerissen hatte. Das Gefühl in Harry zu kommen, ihn zum Orgasmus geführt zu haben, war unglaublich gewesen. Nur zu gerne bin ich zu einer Fortsetzung bereit, aber jetzt am helllichten Tage, unten am See – das Risiko erwischt zu werden, ist mir zu groß.

Harry und ich… das ist kompliziert. Meine Euphorie legt sich leicht. So schön es auch ist, in diesen wenigen Stunden, die wir bislang alleine waren, wir stehen einfach auf der jeweilig anderen Seite. Gerade habe ich noch versucht es ihm zu erklären. Wollte ihn fragen, ob wir trotzdem so lange aneinander halten sollen, bis wir getrennt werden. Aber irgendwie hat unser Gespräch ein anderes Ende genommen. Möglicherweise sollten wir einander erst einmal richtig kennenlernen, mit all unseren Schwächen und Stärken. Sollten – und ich fasse es nicht, dass ich derjenige bin, der so denkt - die negativen Situationen unserer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit aufarbeiten. Ich könnte ihm zum Beispiel sagen, weshalb ich damals so beleidigt war, dass er meine Hand abgelehnt hat und er könnte mir sagen, weshalb er es gemacht hat.

Ich schüttle mein Haupt. Diese Gedanken haben nichts in meinem Kopf zu suchen. Ich möchte mein Hochgefühl lieber noch eine Weile genießen und mir eher Gedanken drüber machen, wie ich Harry heute Abend eine Nachricht überbringen kann, ohne dass es die halbe Schule mitbekommt. Hermes, mein Uhu fällt schon einmal weg. Einen anderen Slytherin bitten, ebenfalls. Eigentlich bleibt nur noch, einen der Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff oder Ravenclaw zu nötigen, oder eine Schuleule zu benutzen.

Erneut muss ich lächeln, als mir eine Idee kommt. Warum sollte ich meinen Satz nicht noch wahrer werden lassen, als Harry vermutet? Warum ihm nicht nur eine weitere Nacht mit mir schenken, sondern eine ganz besondere? Mir wird warm, wenn ich nur daran denke, welche Formen oder Aktionen diese Nacht annehmen könnte.

Das Portal von Hogwarts taucht vor mir aus. Stolz und Erhaben wie eh und je. Ein Windhauch streift mich und plötzlich muss ich frösteln. Eine Ahnung wird in mir wach, ganz zart und schwach, sodass ich sie nicht fassen kann. Alles was von ihr übrig bleibt ist der Abklatsch eines unguten Gefühls. Meine Schritte, welche innegehalten hatten, setze ich dieses Mal in gemäßigtem Tempo fort. Ich versuche die Vision erneut aufleben zu lassen, doch als es mir nicht gelingt, schiebe ich sie von mir weg. Ein Hirngespinst kann ich nicht gebrauchen. Es gilt eine ganz spezielle Nacht zu planen und so betrete ich das Schloss, in Gedanken vollständig bei Harry und den kommenden Freuden.

Doch ich laufe nicht weit, als Grabbe und Goyle plötzlich vor mir stehen. Ihr Gesichter - zwei ausdruckslose Mienen.

„Was gibt's?", frage ich, betont normal, was in meinem Fall schneidend, klingt.

„Wo warst du?", will Goyle wissen und selbst jetzt ist in seinem Gesicht keine Gefühlsregung abzulesen.

„Draußen", antworte ich, „Was geht dich das an?"

„Professor Snape sucht dich", meint Grabbe für ihn.

„Echt Leute, ihr benehmt euch komisch", sage ich und will mich an ihnen vorbeischieben, doch mit einem Mal schließt sich die Lücke zwischen ihnen. Wie eine Mauer stehen sie nun vor mir und ich bin irritiert. Was geht hier vor?

„Entschuldige, Draco", brummt Goyle da und macht den Weg frei. „Ich bin nur genervt, weil Snape uns schon zweimal über den Weg gelaufen ist und nach dir gefragt hat."

„Dann werde ich wohl besser gleich zu ihm gehen", meine ich betont locker.

„Wir begleiten dich."

„Klar", entgegne ich und als meine Freunde rechts und links neben mir laufen, fühle ich mich zum ersten Mal nicht, als würden sie mich flankieren. Im Gegenteil heute bekomme ich den Eindruck wie ein Gefangener abtransportiert zu werden. Ihre körperliche Kraft und Stärke wirkt einengend und nicht beschützend. Kurz noch denke ich an meine Vorahnung, an dieses Gefühl, dass noch immer in meinen Eingeweiden schlummert, doch dann stehe ich schon vor Snapes Räumen. Grabbe und Goyle zurücklassend betrete ich den Raum und während Snape mich mit Gesprächen über meine berufliche Zukunft und meine derzeitigen schulischen Leistungen ablenkt, vergesse ich für eine einige Stunden alles. Harry, meine Vorahnung, das komische Verhalten von Grabbe und Goyle, einfach alles.

**oooOOOooo**

Mein Herz klopft vor Aufregung schneller und noch einmal betrachte ich mein Werk. Zeile für Zeile huscht mein Blick über den Brief in meinen Händen. Der Inhalt ist kodiert, so dass nur sein Empfänger ihn verstehen dürfte und ich bin mir sicher, dass Harry jeden Hinweis darin entschlüsseln kann. Schließlich dürfte er schon ahnen, dass ich ihn heute nochmals überraschen werde. Ich lächle leise, als ich das Pergament zusammenrolle und der Schuleule ans Bein stecke, welche ich mir aus der Eulerei geborgt habe. Sie ist ungeduldig und pickt mich schmerzhaft in meine Hand, denn sie wartet schon sehr lange auf den Brief. Irgendwie habe ich mir schwer getan die nötigen Worte zu finden. Ich wollte geheimnisvoll, aber nicht zu kühl wirken mit meinem Schreiben, wollte ihn locken und neugierig machen, so dass Harry auf jeden Fall zum diktierten Ort erscheint. Wobei ich mir sicher bin, dass er so oder so auftauchen würde. Aber ich wollte die Vorfreude noch ein wenig schüren, denn schließlich sah der Plan vor, dass wir heute zum zweiten Mal miteinander schlafen würden.

Hitze kriecht mir in die Wangen beim puren Gedanken daran, Harry erneut zu spüren und ich weiß, dass der Weg den ich gewählt habe, der richtige ist. Ich habe alles vorbereitet, dürfte nichts vergessen haben. Mental gehe ich meine Checkliste durch. Der Ort ist gewählt, für eine bequeme Liegestätte gesorgt. In der Küche habe ich ein paar Früchte und süße Törtchen organisiert. Aus meinen privaten Schmuggelvorrat habe ich zwei Flaschen Rotwein bereit gestellt. Selbst an Kerzen für eine romantische Stimmung habe ich gedacht. Doch eine leise Unsicherheit bleibt. Ich hoffe, dass Harry meinen Aufwand zu schätzen weiß, auch wenn es ihm vielleicht gar nicht gefällt.

Immer wieder sage ich mir, dass ich noch nie ein romantisches Date mit einem Jungen hatte und gar nicht weiß, was ihm gefällt. Bei jedem Mädchen wäre ich sicher, dass sie in meinem Armen dahin schmelzen würde, nur Harry ist kein Mädchen. Und egal wie ich es drehe und wende, ich muss lernen ihn glücklich zu machen. Ich möchte, dass diese Nacht für ihn etwas Besonderes wird, denn für mich ist sie das schon.

Die Eule auf meiner Hand verlasse ich den Schlafsaal, durchquere den Gemeinschaftsraum und ende unmittelbar vor dem Schlossportal. Der Mond steht schon in voller Schönheit am Himmel, erstrahlt erhaben in seinem silbrigen Licht und wirkt, als würde er über die anderen Sterne thronen, welche funkelnd am schwarzen Himmelszelt stehen. Sanft kraule ich der Schuleule am Kopf, bevor ich mich zu ihr beuge und flüstere: „Bring diesen Brief zu Harry Potter. Nur zu ihm, zu niemanden sonst, hörst du?"

Verstehend sieht sie mich an und schuschut zustimmend. „Dankeschön", sage ich und hebe meinen Arm, um sie fliegen zu lassen. Ich sehe ihrem Flug nach, bis die Finsternis sie verschlingt und dann wende ich mich ab. Diese Nacht hat mir eine Sehnsucht gebracht, die schwer auf meinem Herzen liegt. Ich bin mir sicher, nur Harry kann mir Erlösung bieten und deshalb freue ich mich darauf, ihn in kurzer Zeit zu sehen.

Wieder zurück im Schlafsaal gehe ich mich duschen, denn auch ich sollte vorbereitet sein. Deshalb poliere ich meinen Körper auf Hochglanz und suche meine beste Kleidung aus. Ein prüfender Blick in den Spiegel zeigt mir am Ende, dass ich gut aussehe und meine Bemühungen von Erfolg gekrönt sind. Die Uhr über dem Kamin verrät mir, dass es an der Zeit ist. Und plötzlich bin ich wieder nervös. Meine Hände schwitzen kalt und das verräterische Herzrasen will gar nicht mehr aufhören. „Bei Merlin", denke ich, „Du bist doch kein Hauself!" Doch egal wie oft ich mir Mut zu rede, die Nervosität bleibt.

Vielleicht habe ich mich zu sehr unter Druck gesetzt mit dem glorreichen Plan, den ich für Harry ausgeheckt habe. Es ist ja auch etwas gänzlich Ungewohntes für mich. Die Mädchen mit denen ich bisher zusammen war, bedurften keiner Verführung, keines Aufwandes. Mit Namen und Geld der Malfoys im Nacken, sowie mit gutem Aussehen gesegnet, bin ich quasi ein Hauptgewinn. Nicht viele Jungen in Hogwarts können da mithalten. Bei den meisten Mädchen – nun außer den Gryffindors - bin ich angesagt, egal wie ich sie behandle, denn jede von ihnen hat gehofft meine Eisschale zu durchbrechen und mich in ein Schoßhündchen zu verwandeln. Wie ironisch, dass jetzt ausgerechnet Harry, diese Chance erhalten hat.

Mit Harry ist aber auch alles anders. Mich interessiert wirklich, ob wir unsere Meinungsverschiedenheiten und Weltansichten überbrücken können. Nur weil ich mit ihm geschlafen habe, hat sich meine Persönlichkeit nicht geändert. Ich werde niemals die Weasleys mit ihren unzähligen Kindern und dem kläglich, wenigen Gold verstehen, dass ihre Hütte kaum zusammenhält. Oder warum Harry sich mit einem Schlammblut wie Granger abgibt. Was auch immer zwischen Harry und mir ist, sollen wir es gleich im Keim ersticken, bevor noch eine zarte Pflanze sich daraus entwickelt? Ich denke, dafür ist es bereits zu spät. Mein Herz flattert bereits, nur wenn ich an ihn denke.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die tickende Standuhr im Schlafsaal und sich schrecke zusammen. Ich muss los! Die Zeit des Denkens ist vorbei. Handeln ist jetzt angesagt. Ein letzter Blick in den magischen Spiel, der beide Daumen nach oben zeigt und „Du bist sexy" sagt und ich verlasse das Zimmer. Der Gemeinschaftssaal ist ungewohnt voll, doch für meine Zwecke ist es eher praktisch. Mitten ins Gespräch vertieft, werden sich die wenigsten wundern, wenn ich zu dieser späten Stunde noch die Slytherin - Gewölbe verlasse. Gerade als ich durch die steinerne Wand steigen möchte, steht Pansy vor mir.

„Wohin des Weges?"

„Raus", antworte ich knapp. Für eine Unterhaltung bleibt keine Zeit mehr, wenn ich noch pünktlich sein möchte. Außerdem habe ich es plötzlich ganz eilig zu Harry zu kommen.

„Eine Eroberung?"

„Was sonst", entgegne ich bemüht schief grinsend. Aber irgendwie missfällt es mir Harry als Eroberung zu sehen.

„Lass dich nicht von Filch erwischen. Du weißt ja noch, wie sehr sein letzter Brief nach Askaban deinen Vater aufgeregt hat."

Pansy gibt mir den Tipp auf freundschaftlicher Ebene. Die Zeiten in denen sie mich gereizt hat, weil ich ihre Verliebtheit ignorierte, sind längst vorbei. Obwohl es noch immer den Vorstellungen unserer Eltern entspricht, dass wir nach der Schule heiraten.

„Hat mich Filch schon jemals erwischt?", frage ich rhetorisch. Ort und Zeit für meine Stelldichein waren stets mit Bedacht gewählt.

„Muss jetzt los", meine ich und verschwinde endlich durch die Wand, Pansys „Viel Spaß" noch im Ohr.

Zwei Gänge, einen Korridor und unzählige Treppenstufen weiter, bin ich kurz vor meinem Ziel. Ich bleibe stehen, atme tief ein und aus, wische den feuchten Schweiß meiner schon wieder kaltschwitzender Hände an der Hose ab und beobachte. Mondlicht fällt durch ein großes Fenster und haucht die Tür durch welche ich gleich gehen werde in silbriges Licht. Für einen Moment betrachte ich die Maserung des Holzes, die Vertiefungen einzelner Rillen und letztendlich den verschnörkelten Messinggriff.

Harry wird schon hinter der Tür auf mich warten und ich bedauere mich verspätet zu haben. Wie gerne hätte ich sein Gesicht gesehen, als er den Raum betreten und das Liebesnest entdeckt hat. Ein Meer aus flauschigen Decken, zu einer einladenden Schlafstatt ausgebreitet. Brennende Kerzen, die eine gemütliche Stimmung erzeugen und den Raum mit einer sinnlichen, dunklen Duftmischung aromatisiert haben. Neben dem Deckenlager ein Tablett mit frischen Früchten, süßen Törtchen und vollmundigem Wein. Ein weiteres Tablett mit duftenden Ölen, die für eine Massage der intimen oder weniger intimen Art gedacht waren.

Ob es zu lächerlich war? Zu unmännlich? Zu mädchenhaft romantisch? Ich weiß es nicht, denn Harry ist mein erster Mann. Aber ich werde es nie erfahren, wenn ich den Blick von der Tür nicht endlich löse und meine Füße in Bewegung setze. Ein letztes Seufzen, ein letzes Schulter straffen und schon stehe ich unmittelbar vor der Tür. Meine Hand legt sich auf die Klinge und gerade als ich sie hinunter drücken möchte, steht jemand in meinem Rücken.

„Harry", denke ich freudig und drehe mich um. Doch es ist nicht Harry, der dort steht. Das Lächeln auf meinen Lippen gefriert.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…._


	5. Kapitel 5 oder Harry's Position

**Autor:**

Amunet

**Titel:**

Die Verführung

**Story:**

Was passiert, wenn Harry mitten in der Nacht auf Draco trifft und das auch noch außerhalb von Hogwarts? Die Sterne leuchten, die Grillen zirpen und zwei Herzen schlagen höher.

**Pairing:**

Harry X Draco

**Warnung:**

Yaoi oder auch Slash (Liebe zwischen Jungs), Lemon (detaillierte Sexdarstellungen) und weil's von mir ist – 100 % OOC Gefahr

**Disclaimer:**

Das Übliche – Nix gehört mir. Falls mir aber jemand Draco schenken möchte, nur zu. ***ggg***

Und jetzt wünsche ich euch noch viel Spaß beim lesen. **^_^**

* * *

**Die Verführung**

_Kapitel 5 oder Harry's Position _

Die Räder des alten Zuges knattern. Erzeugen dieses typische Geräusch, dass man, einmal in einer Eisenbahn gewesen, mit dem Zugfahren verbindet. Die Landschaft abwechselnd zwischen tristem Grau und wachsenden Grün, zieht in schnellen Bildern an mir vorbei. Der Winter geht und der Frühling kommt. Es erinnert mich unwillkürlich an das Jahr nach dem großen Kampf. An das Jahr indem Voldemort ein für alle Mal besiegt wurde und mich beinahe getötet hätte. Auch in diesem Jahr, als die Erde von Blut getränkt und mit den Leichen geliebter Freunde, Verwandter und Kampfgefährten angehäuft war, war der Frühling zurückgekehrt.

Es stimmt mich traurig, wenn ich daran denke, doch es ist jetzt schon fünf lange Jahre her. Die Zeit hat zwar nicht alle Wunden geheilt, aber den Alltag wieder einkehren lassen. Lehrer wurden ersetzt, neue Schüler sind herangewachsen. Familien wurden gegründet, ein neuer Zaubereiminister gewählt. Die meisten Lücken wurden gefühlt, nur die Lücke die in meinem Herzen hinterlassen wurde, klafft noch immer offen und eitrig. Allerdings rührt meine Verletzung nicht ausschließlich vom Krieg her, es gab noch dieses eine Ereignis, dass bereits ein Jahr vor meinem Kampf mit Voldemort stattfand.

Ich seufze. Plötzlich sehe ich nicht mehr durch das Glas, sondern betrachte die Reflexion darin. Ron und Hermine sitzen hinter mir. Hermine, den Kopf auf Rons Schulter gelehnt, die Hände mit den glitzernden Eheringen ineinander verschränkt. Unter Hermines zart rosafarbener Bluse ist schon die erste Rundung ihrer Schwangerschaft erkennbar. Ginny sitzt ihnen gegenüber und unterhält die beiden mit einer ausführlichen Geschichte rings um ihr Praktika, dass sie gerade bei einer angesehenen, magischen Zeitung in Frankreich macht.

Mein Blick wandert zur Schiebetür, die das Abteil verschlossen hält. Fast warte ich darauf, dass „er" durch die Tür kommt. Bei fast jeder meiner Fahrten nach Hogwarts ist er gekommen. Anfangs nur lästig, ist es uns irgendwie zur Gewohnheit geworden. Ich habe quasi darauf gewartet, dass er kommt und mich und meine Freunde beleidigt. Aber dieses Mal wird er nicht kommen, ebenso wenig wie in dieser einen Nacht vor sechs Jahren.

Ein Stich durchfährt mich und ich muss kurz meine Augen schließen, damit der Schmerz nicht zu sehr in meinen Augen erkennbar ist. Ich bereue jetzt schon, dass ich mich von Hermine überreden lassen habe, zum Klassentreffen zukommen. Seit der Krieg vorbei ist, habe ich mich etwas aus der Zaubererwelt zurückgezogen und mir ein kleines Haus in Godrics Hollow gekauft. Es ist nur wenige Häuser von dem meiner Eltern entfernt. Vielleicht ist es sentimental, doch ich hatte das Gefühl in diese Stadt, aus der mein Vater und Dumbledore stammten, zurückkehren zu müssen. Godrics Hollow fühlt sich fast wie ein Stück Heimat an, welche ich bisher nur in Hogwarts gespürt habe.

So sehr ich mein Leben versuche weiterzuführen, in einer Art und Weise, mit der ich zufrieden bin, die meine Eltern, Sirius und Dumbledore mit Stolz erfüllt hätte, ich weiß nicht, ob der gewählte Weg der richtige ist. Obwohl ich Freunde habe und in der Winkelgasse ein Geschäft mit diversem magischem Flitterkram führe, ist in mir noch immer diese Leere.

Lange Zeit glaubte ich, sie käme von den tragischen Erlebnissen des Krieges, doch wenn ich mir all die anderen ansehe, die den Krieg überstanden haben und weiterleben – richtig weiterleben, zweifele ich dran. Wie von selbst wandern meine Gedanken zurück zu ihm und der Wunde, die er mir beigefügt hat. Vielleicht liegt die Lösung darin. Möglicherweise ist die Antwort so simple, das ich sie nicht wahrhaben möchte.

_Lange habe ich auf ihn gewartet, bis ich vor Müdigkeit in den warmen Decken eingeschlafen bin. Als ich erwachte, waren die Kerzen trotz Magie herunter gebrannt. Die Luft war kalt geworden, der sinnliche Duft im Raum schwer und unangenehm. Ich suchte Anzeichen, dass er da gewesen war. Doch alles was ich fand waren Spuren von mir. Enttäuschung hatte sich in meinem Herzen breit gemacht, aber ich wollte die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Es konnte ja sein, dass er von Filch beim herumschleichen in den Gängen geschnappt worden war, dass er den Schlafsaal erst gar nicht verlassen konnte. Irgendeinen gewichtigen Grund musste es geben. Also schlich ich mich durch Korridore und Geheimgänge bis ich wieder im Gryffindorturm war. _

„_Harry, wo warst du?", überfiel mich Ron sofort, als er mich sah. „Heute Nacht sind drei Slytherin abgehauen. Es gibt Gerüchte sie wären zu Du-weißt-schon-wer gegangen, um Todesser zu werden. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?" _

_Ein ungutes Gefühl überkam mich. Ich kannte die Antwort schon bevor ich meine Frage stellte: „Wer?" _

„_Grabbe und Goyle. Und Harry, Draco Malfoy war auch dabei! Malfoy ist weg!" _

Die Bremsen quietschen. Der Zug kommt zum stehen. Wir sind da. Wir haben Hogwarts erreicht. Automatisch packe ich meine Tasche und folge den anderen hinaus ins Freie. Die Kutschen mit den Thestralen stehen breit. Einigen entsetzten Keuchern entnehme ich, dass ich nicht mehr zur Minderheit gehöre, welche die Thestrale sehen kann. Eine weitere Fügung, die der Krieg mit sich gebracht hat.

„Harry", fragt mich Hermine, als wir in der Kutsche sitzen, „ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du bist so ruhig."

„Mit geht es gut", lüge ich und Hermine weiß, dass sie nicht weiter nachfragen soll. Die Blicke von Ron und Ginny, die auf mir liegen, sind mitleidig. Sie wissen nicht was sie sagen oder wie sie mich behandeln sollen, aber ich kann es ihnen auch nicht erklären. Ich weiß selbst nicht was mit mir los ist, auch wenn ich mir sehr wohl darüber bewusst bin, dass der Umgang mit mir ebenso schwierig ist, wie der Umgang mit einem Knallrümpfigen Kröter.

Im Schloss angekommen beziehen wir als erstes die Schlafsäle. Der Raum erscheint mir so merkwürdig klein und vertraut zu gleich. Neville, Ron und Seamus steuern automatisch auf ihre alten Betten zu. Das Bett von Dean bleibt leer. Auch er war Opfer des Krieges geworden. Das offizielle Klassentreffen beginnt erst am nächsten Tag und einige der Schulkameraden sind noch nicht eingetroffen, doch diejenigen welche schon da sind, beschließen zu den Drei Besen zu gehen. Doch ich möchte nicht. Ich brauche einen Moment der Ruhe für mich und mache stattdessen einen ausgedehnten Spaziergang über die Ländereien.

Obwohl so viel Zeit vergangen ist, so viele Dinge passiert sind, hat sich auf Hogwarts wenig verändert. Hagrids Hütte steht wieder auf ihrem angestammten Platz, wo man sie nach dem großen Feuer neu errichtet hat. Sie sieht natürlich nicht so verwittert und schief aus, wie es die alte von früher getan hat, aber sie ist da. Dort wo Menschen gestorben und harte Kämpfe stattgefunden haben, ist das Gras längst nachgewachsen. Nur an einzelnen Stellen, wo ein besonders böser Fluch den Boden versenkt hat, finden sich auch jetzt noch schwarze Löcher. Bei dem Gedanken daran, ob hier jemand zu Tode kam, zieht sich mein Herz noch ein Stück weiter zusammen. Ich muss blinzeln, mich zwingen weiterzulaufen, damit ich mich nicht in der Dunkelheit verliere. Es gelingt mir nach einigen Schritten erneut normal zu atmen und Gedanken und Erinnerungen aus meinem Kopf zu verbannen. Aber ich komme nicht umhin festzustellen, dass es immer schwerer wird ihnen zu entkommen. Ich dachte, die Zeit heilt alle Wunden, doch in meinem Fall werden sie stetig größer.

Ein Lachen erklingt, wird vom Wind sanft zu mir getragen. Ich sehe in der Ferne Ron und Hermine an der Spitze einer Gruppe aus Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und Huffelpuffs gehen. Sie amüsieren sich, albern wie zu Kindertagen. Mir wird warm ums Herz, wenngleich ein sanfter Hauch Schmerz diese Wärme begleitet. Es ist schön zu wissen, dass der Krieg nicht alles zerstört hat und so manches sich von selbst erholt. Möglicherweise, so denke ich mir im Anflug von Hoffnung, ist es auch für mich nicht zu Spät. Vielleicht gelingt es mir, mich irgendwann aus diesem Loch zu ziehen, indem ich stecke. Doch dann, mit dem aufkommenden Wind, welcher mir durch die Haare streicht, vergeht auch dieser Gedanke.

Ich weiß, dass ich Liebe in meinem Leben brauche. Eine Liebe so tief, dass sie mein Herz berührt und das fast verkümmerte Ding, dass es ist, erneut mit Leben einhaucht. Erneut muss ich an Draco denken, denn er war es, der meinem Herzen den Stich versetzt hat, aus dem mein Lebenssaft geflossen ist. Voldemort hat es letztlich nur ausgequetscht, damit auch der letzte Tropfen heraus getropft ist. Doch selbst, wenn es so einen Menschen gibt, könnte ich ihm abverlangen, dass er mich rettet? Ich weiß wie es ist, etwas aufgebürdet zu bekommen. Eine Last zu tragen, die größer ist, als die schmalen Schultern, die man besitzt. Nein, ich denke nicht, dass ich die Bürde meiner Rettung einem anderen zumuten würde, wenngleich ich weiß, was das für mich bedeutet – Einsamkeit.

Die Nacht bricht allmählich herein und ich weiß, dass es Zeit ist, meine trüben Gedanken abzuschütteln. Ich sollte zu meinen Freunden gehen und das Wiedersehen so gut es mir möglich ist genießen. Mich daran erfreuen, was alles vor fünf Jahren verschont wurde. Und ja, als der Ruf einer einzelnen Eule in der Abenddämmerung erklingt, raffe ich Schultern und Kreuz, kehre ins Schloss zurück und weigere mich, auch nur eine Sekunde an Draco oder Krieg zu denken.

**oooOOOooo**

Die Erkenntnis, dass Ron noch immer schnarcht würde mich amüsieren, wenn sie mich nicht vom schlafen abhalten würde. Seit drei Stunden drehe ich mich schon von einer Seite auf die andere, doch es hat keinen Sinn, ich kann nicht schlafen. Die Armbanduhr auf meinem Nachtisch zeigt inzwischen drei Uhr morgens an. Ich seufze und dann stehe ich plötzlich vor meinem Bett. Wie von alleine tragen mich meine Füße aus dem Schlafsaal, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und hinaus in die Gänge. Die fette Dame beschwert sich nur kurz über die nächtliche Störung und nickt dann sofort wieder ein. Für eine Minute stehe ich einfach da, vom Gefühl des Vertrauten überwältigt und fast fühle ich mich wieder wie der 16.-Jährige der ich einmal war. Doch der Unterschied besteht darin, dass ich heute kein Ziel vor Augen habe. Ich habe keine Verabredung mit Draco, kein Geheimnis zu lüften oder etwas dergleichen – ich kann einfach nur nicht schlafen.

Meine Füße lösen dieses winzige Problem jedoch für mich, indem sie mich wie zuvor erneut losgehen lassen. Ich streife durch die dunklen Gänge Hogwarts, vorsichtig damit ich nicht noch mehr Bilder aufwecke und bleibe erst stehen, als sich vor mir eine Tür aufbaut. Mein Herz bleibt für einen Moment stehen, danach schlägt es umso heftiger weiter.

Es die bedeutungsvolle Tür vergangener Zeiten, als ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben richtig verliebt war. Ihren Rahmen mit all den Masserungen im Holz, den Unebenheiten diverser Kratzer und dem Messinggriff, mit seinen kitschigen Schnörkeln – wie könnte ich all dies vergessen? Nach Dracos Verschwinden kam ich oft hier her, habe mir einfach nur die Tür angesehen und darüber nachgedacht, weshalb er, ohne ein Wort, gegangen war. Ob das, was wir miteinander geteilt haben, bedeutungslos war oder ob es einen Grund für sein Verhalten gab.

In ganz Hogwarts hielten sich hartnäckig die Gerüchte Draco, Grabbe und Goyle waren Voldemorts Todesser - Zirkel beigetreten, doch als es zur großen Schlacht kam, waren nur Grabbe und Goyle dort. Von Draco habe ich bis heute nichts gehört. Ich weiß, dass seine Eltern nicht nach Askaban geschickt wurden, weil sie sich auf dem Höhepunkt von Voldemorts Wirken gegen ihn gestellt und erneut die Seite gewechselt haben. Doch auch nach dem Krieg habe ich keine Informationen zum Verbleib von Draco erhalten. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob er noch lebt.

Auf einmal habe ich diesen Drang unser erwähltes Liebesnest wiederzusehen. Den Schmerz, den mir dieser Ort bereitet hat, erneut zu spüren. Einen Wimpernschlag später drehe ich den schweren Knauf. Ich weiß nicht genau was ich erwartet habe, doch irgendwie fühle ich mich enttäuscht. Eisige Kälte schlägt mir entgegen. Der Raum trostloser als ich ihn in Erinnerung habe. Mein Zauberstab gleitet durch die Luft und die Kerzen flammen auf. Ihr Licht lässt meinen Alptraum erwachen, macht meine Erinnerung zur Realität und plötzlich bin ich wieder in der Vergangenheit. Sehe mich deutlich und klar auf dem Bett liegen und warten, als wäre mein erwachsenes Ich als stummer Beobachter dort gewesen, als wäre ich in einem Denkarium.

Was mache ich hier? Warum muss ich mich selbst so quälen? Ich bin so ein Idiot! Meine Gefühle überwältigen mich. Tränen schießen mir in die Augen und dann gibt es kein Halten mehr. Ich weine wie ich noch nie zuvor geweint habe. Weine wegen der Ungerechtigkeiten, die man mir bei den Dursleys angetan hat, wegen dem Verlust meiner Eltern, meines Paten. Weine über das Schicksal, dass mir in die Wiege gelegt wurde, über die Bürde, die mich fast zerbrochen hätte. Weine wegen dem einen Mann, den ich geliebt habe, der mein Herz mit seinem Verrat gebrochen und die Überreste mit seinem Verschwinden mitgenommen hat.

Irgendwie in diesem Zustand muss ich zum Bett gelangt sein, denn dort schlafe ich ermattet von all den jahrelang unterdrückten Tränen ein. Als ich irgendwann später erwache überkommt mich ein neuerliches Déjà-vu, die Kerzen sind herunter gebrannt und die Luft eisig geworden. Mich schaudert es und ich muss schlucken. Ich sollte diesen Ort verlassen, sollte gehen bevor mich der Schmerz zerfrisst. Gerade möchte ich aufstehen, da entfacht ein Funke die erste Kerze. Sofort ruckt mein Kopf in die Richtung der Ursache, doch alles was ich sehe ist Dunkelheit. Nach und nach folgt eine Kerze der anderen und schon bald ist der Raum wieder in Licht getaucht, der Schatten aus der Finsternis, entpuppt sich als Schatten meiner Vergangenheit. Ich bin fassungslos!

„Hallo Harry", es sind diese zwei Worte, die mich in die Wirklichkeit zurückholen.

„Draco?"

„Ja."

„Was? Wo zum Teufel warst du!", platzt es aus mir heraus.

Doch Draco sagt nichts, geht stattdessen langsam auf mich zu, mich dabei ruhig ansehend und bleibt erst stehen, als er vor dem Bett angekommen ist.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte", sagt er und setzt sich neben mich. Jetzt erst, von nahem fällt mir auf, dass die Zeit auch bei ihm Spuren hinterlassen hat. Sein Haar ist länger, als ich es von damals kenne und glänzt nicht mehr ganz so silbrig. Seine Gesichtszüge wirken abgemagert, die Ränder unter seinen Augen sind tief. Was ist nur mit Draco geschehen?

„Es tut mir leid." Vier Worte, vier kleine Worte und Draco weint vor mir! Ich bin verunsichert, weiß nicht wie ich reagieren soll, ob ich noch böse auf ihn bin oder nicht. Meine Gefühle sind so schwankend, so durcheinander. Doch auf einmal stelle ich fest, dass ich Draco im Arm halte und er an meiner Schulter Trost sucht.

Eigentlich sollte mich das ärgern, wo ich doch derjenige bin, der sitzen gelassen wurde, aber eine Ahnung macht sich in mir breit. Vielleicht ist Dracos Geschichte eine andere, als es die Gerüchteküche vermuten lässt. Und dann, so überraschend wie sie gekommen sind, versiegen Dracos Tränen wieder. Mit dem Ärmel wischt er sich übers Gesicht, rückt etwas ab und sieht mich an.

„Du siehst gut aus."

„Du…" Fast hätte ich „auch" gesagt, doch dann räuspere ich mich, „wirkst erschöpft."

„Lügner, ich sehe schrecklich aus." Unwillkürlich erröte ich ertappt, da ich tatsächlich in diese Richtung gedacht habe. „Keine Sorge, das weiß ich selbst. Ich komme so langsam erst wieder zu mir."

Fragend sehe ich ihn an. „Was hast du von mir gehört? Seit damals?", will Draco wissen.

„Nichts. Rein gar nichts. Ich wusste nicht einmal, ob du noch lebst. Es gab nur Gerede, du wärst zu Voldemorts Todessern dazu gestoßen, wie es schon dein Vater tat."

Er nickt mehrfach, bevor er den Kopf schüttelt. „Das ist alles so falsch. Ich wäre nie… Wie hätte ich noch gekonnt, wo ich doch jetzt… dich hatte."

„Wo warst du, Draco? _Wo_?"

Sein Gesicht wird so weiß, dass es fast transparent wirkt. „Sie haben mich weggebracht. Irgendwie…", erklärt er leise, stockend und sehr langsam, „haben sie herausbekommen, dass zwischen uns etwas war. Ich habe ihnen nie gesagt, was es ist, doch es hat schon gereicht, dass wir uns egal in welcher Form näher gekommen sind. Zuerst haben sie mich zu meinen Eltern gebracht, aber weil ich geschwiegen habe, hat der Dunkle Lord…"

Draco muss schlucken, scheinbar fällt es ihm immer schwerer darüber zu reden. „Er hat mich foltern lassen – von Grabbe und Goyle." Ein bitteres Lächeln liegt auf Dracos Lippen. „Der Dunkle Lord fand es wohl amüsant, dass meine besten Freunde, mich zum Reden bringen. Erst verraten, dann gefoltert. Was für eine Freude ich dem Dunklen Lord wohl bedeutet habe. Und dann meine Eltern, sie waren so entsetzt. Auf diese Weiße konnte er uns alle quälen."

„Ich…" Was soll ich ihm sagen? Wie nur kann ich ihm einen Teil seines Schmerzes nehmen? Kein Wort das ich angesichts dieser Situation sagen könnte, wäre dem gerecht. Und weil nichts was ich sagen würde, passend wäre, ziehe ich ihn einfach wieder in meine Arme, während mein Herz sich mit der Liebe füllt, die ich längst verloren glaubte. Ich halte ihn ganz fest und merke gar nicht, wie ich dann doch die richtigen Worte finde. „Es wird alles gut. Voldemort ist tot. Und wir, wir haben wieder uns."

Draco erwidert meine Umarmung. Für eine Weile lassen wir die Gedanken und die Schmerzen der Vergangenheit zwischen uns schweben, doch dann werden sie von der Wärme unserer Gefühle vertrieben. Auch wenn die Vergangenheit stets ein Teil von uns sein wird, der negative Part hat hier nichts mehr zu suchen. Wir haben beide das Recht glücklich zu werden. Miteinander.

„Harry", haucht er an mein Ohr und ich sehe ihn an. „Du warst es. Du hast mir die Kraft und den Mut gegeben standhaft zu bleiben. Immer wenn ich aufgeben wollte, habe ich an dich gedacht und dann wusste ich, dass ich es schaffen kann."

„I…"

„Sag nichts. Du brauchst nichts sagen. Ich wollte nur, dass du es weißt."

In diesem Moment lasse ich alles los. Etwas katapultiert mich sechs Jahre in die Vergangenheit zurück, wo ich auf Draco warte. Aber jetzt ist er hier und Vergangenheit und Gegenwart verschmelzen ineinander. Ich kann nicht anders, ich muss ihn jetzt spüren. Süß und bitter zugleich. Meine Lippen berühren Dracos, ihn dabei ansehend, das begehrliche Funkeln in seinen Augen entdeckend. Fast gleichzeitig schließen wir unsere Lider, küssen uns mit sehnsuchtsvoller Inbrunst immer und immer wieder. Mein ganzer Körper wird mit Kribbeln erfüllt, will mehr, doch Draco rückt von mir ab.

„Wir sollten nicht…"

„Warum?"

„Es ist zu früh. Wir haben das alles noch nicht verarbeitet. Lass uns einfach… beieinander sein. Kein Sex, ok? Wir haben Zeit. Alle Zeit der Welt."

Zärtlich sehe ich Draco an. Er ist so reif geworden. Ein richtiger Mann und seine Worte erfüllen mich mit einem tiefen, sanften Gefühl.

„In Ordnung", sagte ich, „aber könntest du mich einfach eine Weile hier halten?"

„Ja", in seiner Stimme klingt ein sanftes Lächeln, während er mich mit sich auf die weichen Kissen zieht. Es fühlt sich so gut an einfach nur bei ihm zu liegen, doch etwas liegt mir noch auf der Zunge. „Draco."

„Hm…"

„Bitte verlass mich nicht noch einmal."

Er sieht mir tief in die Augen ehe er spricht: „Nie wieder."

„Danke", ein Ausdruck meiner unsagbaren Innigkeit, „und ich lasse dich nie wieder gehen."

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

* * *

Hey, das war Kapitel 5 von „Die Verführung". Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. ^_^ Über Kommentare, die Lob, Kritik und Anregungen beinhalten würde ich mich freuen. Liebe Grüße Amunet


	6. Kapitel 6 oder Draco's Position

**Autor:**

Amunet

**Titel:**

Die Verführung

**Story:**

Was passiert, wenn Harry mitten in der Nacht auf Draco trifft und das auch noch außerhalb von Hogwarts? Die Sterne leuchten, die Grillen zirpen und zwei Herzen schlagen höher.

**Pairing:**

Harry X Draco

**Warnung:**

Yaoi oder auch Slash (Liebe zwischen Jungs), Lemon (detaillierte Sexdarstellungen) und weil's von mir ist – 100 % OOC Gefahr

**Disclaimer:**

Das Übliche – Nix gehört mir. Falls mir aber jemand Draco schenken möchte, nur zu. ***ggg***

Und jetzt wünsche ich euch noch viel Spaß beim lesen. **^_^**

* * *

**Die Verführung**

_Kapitel 6 oder Draco's Position _

Der Wind pfeift um die Dächer und erzeugt ein Geräusch, das sowohl pfeifend, als auch unheimlich klingt. Dennoch bleibe ich an meinem Beobachtungsposten stehen. Etwas zwingt mich dazu aus dem offenen Fenster zu sehen, Wind und Regen entgegen geschleudert zu bekommen. Mir ist kalt. Meine Haut trägt einen bläulichen Schatten, während meine Glieder inzwischen steif geworden sind. Aber alleine diese Elemente zu spüren, stärkt das Gefühl, des am Leben zu sein, in mir. Sechs Jahre war ich in mir gefangen. Sechs Jahre, nach unsagbarer Folter, unter einem Fluch gebannt.

Ich habe es Harry erzählt. Zum Teil zumindest. Nicht alle Gräueltaten, welche mir angetan wurden, konnte ich in Worte fassen. Dafür sind die Erinnerungen zu frisch. Mit dem Flucht des „schlafenden Prinzen" belegt, lagen auch meine Erinnerungen brach. Weder konnte ich meinen Körper, noch meinen Geist nutzen. Es war als hätte ich diese Jahre gefangen in einem Schlaf ohne Traum verbracht. Doch in dem Augenblick, da meine Mutter den Fluch mit einem drei Jahre gereiften Zaubertrank aufgehoben hat, brachen all die Erinnerungen auf mich herein.

Sah mich, wie ich von Grabbe und Goyle mit rot peitschenden Zauberstäben malträtiert wurde. Schreiend, mich vor Schmerz windend. Der Dunkle Lord, der sich an meiner Qual lachend labte und der je nach Lust und Laune den Crusiato über mich verhing. Hunger, der meine Eingeweide innerlich zerfraß, während sie mich um jeden Tropfen Wasser betteln ließen. Die Gesichter meiner Eltern, die mich nicht ansehen konnten, wie ich mich erniedrigen musste und in Lumpen schlief, die einem Hauself unwürdig waren.

So viele Erinnerungen – sie alle holen mich ein. Nachts, wenn ich schlafe. Ich durchlebe die Folter von neuem und dann schleiche ich mich aus dem Bett und suche eine ruhige Ecke nur für mich. Genau wie heute.

Harry liegt unten ihm Bett und wälzt sich von einer Seite auf die andere. Ich weiß es, weil es das ist, dass er jedes Mal macht, wenn ich nicht in seiner Nähe bin. Er hat Angst ich könnte erneut verschwinden. Obwohl ich in den vergangenen Monaten schon öfters daran gedacht habe, habe ich es nicht vor, dafür liebe ich Harry viel zu sehr. Wir leben jetzt zusammen in Godrics Hollow dem Ort, an dem Harry Geschichte beginnt.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, waren seine Freunde mehr als überrascht. Niemand war davon ausgegangen, dass ich den Krieg überlebt hatte. Noch bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob sie das so schockiert hat oder eher die Tatsache, dass Harry und ich, zum offiziellen Klassentreffen als Paar erschienen sind. Ihre Gesichter werde ich nie vergessen. Unglaube, Schock und Unverständnis. Es war Granger, die sich als erstes wieder gefangen hatte. Harry zu sich rudernd, lud sie mich zum sitzen ein. Danach war alles einfacher. Harry brauchte eine Weile, bis er seinen Freunden die Wahrheit aus unserem vorletzen Schuljahr erzählt hat, auch wenn er das ein oder andere unanständige Detail für sich behielt. Es wurde erst unangenehm, als sie mich fragten, wo ich all die Jahre gewesen bin. Eine Frage, die ich ihnen bis heute nicht vollständig beantwortet habe.

Ein Blitz zuckt durch die Nacht, gefolgt von dröhnendem Donner. Ich schrecke kurz aus meinen Gedanken auf und erneut betrachte ich das Naturschauspiel mit besonderer Aufmerksamkeit. Es ist so gegensätzlich zu den Nächten und Tagen an Harrys Seite. Das Wetter war stets warm und sonnig, wenn wir uns in Hogwarts trafen. Selbst in der Nacht, als wir uns liebten, als mein Körper sich mit seinem vereinte, als ich ihn Lust trunken nahm, geschah dies in einer lauen Sommernacht. Bisher haben wir kein weiteres Mal miteinander geschlafen.

Harry möchte es, ich weiß es. Ich sehe es in seinen Augen, spüre es an der Art wie er mich küsst, mich berührt. Doch ich… Etwas hindert mich dran, mich fallen zu lassen. Vielleicht ist es die Scham. Mein Körper ist nicht mehr der eines 16.-Jährigen, es ist der Körper seines Mannes, der durch Folter ging. Ich habe gut gegessen in letzter Zeit, so dass ich wieder etwas Fleisch auf die Rippen bekommen und weniger eingefallene Wangen habe, doch die Narben konnte mir Niemand nehmen. Bisher habe ich es vermieden, dass Harry mich vollständig nackt sieht, denn ich habe Angst, dass er mich nicht mehr möchte, sobald er sieht, was es bedeutet einem Rudel Todesser ausgeliefert zu sein.

„Draco." Es dauert bis ich begreife, dass seine Stimme echt ist und kein Trugbild meiner Gedanken. „Wann kommst du wieder ins Bett?"

„Gleich", antworte ich. Eine Lüge, wir wissen es beide. In solchen Nächten ertrage ich es nicht in seiner Nähe zu schlafen. Die Couch ist meinem Rücken nur zu vertraut.

Harry war schon im Begriff zu gehen, als er sich mir nochmals zuwendet. „Warum tust du dir das an?"

„Was meinst du?", frage ich zurück.

„Sieh dich an, stehst mitten in der Nacht am Fenster - vom Regen nass, vor Kälte zitternd."

„Nur so merke ich, dass das alles kein Traum ist, dass es die Wirklichkeit ist."

„Es gibt noch andere Wege, Draco. Du musst dich nicht quälen."

„Was soll es denn noch geben?"

Ein sanftes Lächeln liegt auf Harrys Lippen und er geht auf mich zu. Seine Hand berührt meine Schulter. Selbst durch den Stoff meines Pyjamas bemerke ich die Wärme, die davon ausgeht. Sie wandert meinen Arm auf und ab und ich kann fühlen wie die Kälte Stück für Stück weicht. Dann gleitet sie über meinen Rücken und Harry kommt näher. Sein Atem in meinem Nacken.

„Verstehst du was ich dir sage?"

„Ich…", mein Geist ist wie benebelt. Eine längst vergangene Sehnsucht macht sich in mir breit. Seine Hände wandern über meine Brust, liebkosen bis zu meinem Bauch hinab und wieder nach oben. Es fällt mir immer schwerer klare Gedanken zu fassen. Ich schwanke, lehne mich an Harry an.

„Entspann dich, Draco." Seine Worte locken mich, ebenso wie seine Berührungen und ich gebe tatsächlich noch ein weiteres Stück nach, doch dann finden Harrys Finger den Saum meines Oberteils. Sie tänzeln hinunter und berühren meine nackte Haut. Streicheln über meinen Bauch, bis er im Begriff ist, mir den Pyjama aufzuknöpfen. Schlagartig ist es mit meiner Entspannung vorbei.

„Harry", sage ich, während meine Hand die seine am weiteren Zutun hindert, „nicht heute."

„Wann dann?", fragt er mich, den Anflug von Zorn und sexuellem Frust nicht verbergend.

„Ich…"

„Du hast Angst, oder?" Erstaunt sehe ich ihn an. „Ständig vermeidest du, dass ich dich nackt sehe. Wenn ich dich beim umziehen erwische, quiekst du wie ein kleines Mädchen und versteckst dich hinterm Schrank. Ist es so schlimm? Was haben sie dir angetan, dass du dich mir nicht zeigen kannst?"

Mein Herz klopft wie verrückt. Ich muss es ihm sagen. Jetzt sagen. Aber die Worte wollen nicht über meine Lippen. Stattdessen sehe ich ihn einfach nur an, das Atmen fast vollständig vergessen.

„Draco, ich bin auch nicht mehr 16. Mein Körper hat sich auch verändert."

„Aber du…", presse ich heraus, „du bist nicht entstellt!"

Erneut lächelt Harry sanft, geht dann ein paar Schritte zurück, so dass er mitten im Raum steht und zieht sich sein T-Shirt vom Kopf. Ein Blitz erhellt für wenige Sekunden das Zimmer. Meine Augen weiten sich, als ich die Narben sehe. Es sind etliche feine Narben, die sich wie Gespinste über seine Haut ziehen und zwei größere.

„Was?"

„Ich habe gekämpft, Draco. Gegen Monster, gegen Todesser, gegen Voldemort. Du kannst keinen Kampf überstehen ohne die ein oder andere Narbe davon zu tragen. Ich kannte einen Menschen, der mir einmal sagte, dass jede Narbe eine Geschichte hat, eine besondere Bedeutung, und deshalb wichtig ist. Für mich sind die Narben wichtig, sie erinnern mich daran, dass ich überlebt habe. Sie beweisen, dass ich die schwierigste Zeit meines Lebens überstanden habe. Die Narben auf meiner Haut, sind ein kleiner Preis für die Leben, die ich gerettet habe. Selbst der Schmerz, den das verursacht hat, ist nichts gegen den Wert, dieser Menschen. Und du Draco, du kannst deine Narben ebenso mit Stolz tragen. Du hast auch überlebt! Du bist zurückgekommen!"

Ich zittere, aber nicht vor Kälte. Harrys Worte berühren mich, wenngleich ich merke, dass sich in mir Widerstand breit macht. Verstand und Herz kämpfen gegeneinander. Zu wissen, dass Harry im Recht ist, ist das eine. Diese Tatsache mit dem Herzen akzeptieren eine andere.

„Mir ist es egal, was sich unter deinem Schlafanzug verbirgt. Mich wird es aus dem gleichen Grund nicht abstoßen, wie dich meine Narben."

Nun sehe ich Harry fest in die Augen. In meinem Kopf wird irgendwo ein Schalter umgelegt. Eine Welle der innerlichen Ruhe überkommt mich. Wenn ich mich einem Menschen anvertrauen kann, dann ihm. Worte, wie ein Gemisch aus Frage und Feststellung drängen sich mir empor. „Weil…", krächze ich, „du mich liebst."

„Idiot, natürlich tue ich das. Wie sonst, könnte ich dir verzeihen, dass du mich verlassen hast?" Gerade möchte ich etwas einwerfen, als er fortfährt. „Ich weiß, du bist nicht freiwillig gegangen, aber an dem Verlust und dem Schmerz, den das verursacht hat, ändert das nichts. Ich habe gelitten ohne dich. Dachte du würdest mich verraten. Hab eine Zeitlang sogar geglaubt, ihr würdet euch zwischen dem Foltern und Morden über den dummen Harry Potter unterhalten, der von einem von euch bestiegen wurde. Das ich für euch nicht länger der-Junge-der-überlebt bin, sondern der-Junge-der-zu-blöd-war-sich-zu-verlieben."

So offen spricht er das erste Mal mit mir. Es macht mich stolz, wenngleich ich den Inhalt seiner Worte bedauere. Es ist an der Zeit, ich sollte Gleiches mit Gleichem vergelten. Den Kloß in meinem Hals schlucke ich hinunter, dann knöpfe ich meinen Pyjama auf. Knopf für Knopf, mit zittrigen Fingern, während Harry mich beobachtet. In seinem Blick liegt Neugier, doch ebenso Zustimmung, die mir Kraft gibt. Der Stoff gleitet zu Boden. Meine Seele ist ebenso entblößt wie meine Brust.

Harry zieht den Atmen ein. Ohne seinem Blick folgen zu müssen, weiß ich genau was er da erblickt. Dicke, verhärtete Narben, die obwohl schon einige Jahre alt, sich rosa von meiner blassen Haut abheben. Es sind viele und sie ziehen sich über meinen Oberkörper, wie wütende Schlangen, hinab zu meinem Rücken. Harry kommt, berührt ganz sanft die erste Narbe. Seine Finger sind noch kälter, als die meinen. Er folgt dem Lauf der Narbe, umrundet mich, betrachtet meine Entstellung ganz genau. „Was für Schmerzen du erlitten hast", sagt er. „Und doch… sie sind wunderschön." Erstaunt sehe ich ihn an. „Du bist wunderschön."

Harry gibt mir nicht die Gelegenheit darüber nachzudenken oder etwas zu sagen. Er küsst mich einfach. Seine Lippen sanft und fordernd zu gleich. Ich kann nicht anders, ich erwidere seinen Kuss. Gebe mich der verführerischen Liebkosung seiner Zunge hin, die begehrlich neckend um Einlass bittet. Ein heißeres Schnauben entweicht mir, wir verändern unsere Position, umarmen uns nun, während des Kusses, heftig.

„Lass mich nicht länger warten", flüstert er fiebrig vor Lust während wir uns immer gieriger küssen.

Er drängt mich auf den Boden, legt sich auf mich und ich kann seinen Körper brennend auf meinem spüren. Seine Erregung presst sich ausgehungert an meine Lenden. Ich will ihn, will ihn ebenso sehr wie er mich. Meine Unsicherheit schwindet vollkommen, als er mir die Pyjamahose von den Hüften schiebt und mit seiner Hand mein Glied umfängt. Ein Keuchen entweicht meiner Kehle und er sieht mich an.

„Vertraust du mir?"

„Ja." Es ist nicht gelogen. Ich vertraue Harry wirklich.

Zufrieden lächelt er, dann rutscht er an mir hinunter und seine Hand wird durch ein feuchtes Paradies ersetzt. Ich stöhne, während Harrys Kopf rhythmisch an mir auf und ab gleitet. Wie von alleine finden meine Hände den Weg in Harrys Wuschelkopf, krallen sich in sein dichtes Haar und drängen ihn, mein Glied noch tiefer in seinen Mund aufzunehmen. Ein Orgasmus braut sich in mir zusammen, die Anspannung wird stärker, doch kurz bevor es soweit ist, entwindet sich Harry mir.

„Noch nicht. Ich habe so lange gewartet… Ich will mehr!"

Was dieses „mehr" bedeutet merke ich, als Harry sich zwischen meine Schenkel drängt. Eine Weile der Erregung rollt über mich, denn ich weiß nur zu genau, was gleich passieren wird. Obwohl es das erste Mal sein wird, dass ich von einem Mann genommen werde, ängstig es mich nicht. Ich weiß, dass Harry nichts machen würde, dass mir Schmerzen bereitet. Es ist sogar so, dass es, genau weil es Harry sein wird, mich mit Vorfreude erfüllt.

„Tu es, Harry. Ich will es auch", wispere ich in sein Ohr, während ich mit der Zunge über seine Ohrmuschel tänzel. Obwohl Harry bereits vor Lust zittert, bereitet er mich erst mit einem, später mit zwei befeuchteten Fingern vor. „Harry", flehe ich, „bitte…"

„Bist du sicher?", fragt er, mir in die Augen sehend.

„Ja. Ganz sicher."

„Gott sei Dank", stöhnt er, „ich halte es nämlich nicht mehr aus."

Er rollt sich über mich, dringt behutsam in mich ein. Wir verharren gemeinsam, kosten den Moment tiefster Verbundenheit aus, indem wir uns innig küssen. Der kurze Schmerz, den sein Eindringen verursacht hat, wird durch Lust abgelöst, als er sich langsam in mir zu bewegen beginnt. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass es sich so anfühlen würde, so unglaublich.

Sein Rhythmus ist nicht gleichmäßig. Kurzen heftigen Phasen, folgen lange, langsame. Ich gehe auf ihn ein, bereit ihn so tief in mir aufzunehmen, wie es nur möglich ist. Jede Bewegung, auch wenn sie noch so klein ist, lässt mein Innerstes vor Erregung vibrieren.

„Harry", keuche ich. „Harry." Sein Name wie ein Mantra auf meinen Lippen. Ich vergesse alles um mich herum. Nehme nur Harry wahr, der mich voll Inbrunst liebt. Sein Körper, mein Körper, eine Einheit aus tiefster Lust. Ich schwitze, stöhne, winde mich unter ihm – und dann plötzlich geht nichts mehr. Mein Körper erstarrt, während ich meinen Höhepunkt hinausschreie.

Es dauert lange bis ich zu mir komme. Ich bin erschöpft und glücklich. Harry liegt auf und in mir.

„Hey", hauche ich. „Bist du auch?"

„Hm", murmelt Harry ebenso befriedigt wie ich.

Eine Weile dösen wir so vor uns hin, reden nicht und fühlen nur. Wind und Sturm ziehen noch immer um die Häuser, ich lausche seinem Getöse. Regen prasselt auf die Dächer. Pitsch, Patsch, Pitsch, Patsch. Die Geräusche lullen mich ein und mit Harry auf mir, schlafe ich fast ein, da bewegt er sich. Behutsam gleitet er aus mir heraus, legt sich neben mich. Seine Finger streicheln über meine Narben. Reflexartig möchte ich ihn aufhalten, doch irgendwie gelingt es mir den Impuls zu unterdrücken.

„Danke", sagt er.

„Wofür?", frage ich.

„Dafür, dass du mir vertraust."

„Danke", sage ich.

„Wofür", fragt Harry.

„Dafür, dass du an mich glaubst."

Wir lächeln uns an, sehen uns dabei in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich, Harry."

„Ich weiß. Ich wusste es schon seit der Nacht, in der du mich verführt hast."

„Wirklich?"

„Nein, aber ich habe es immer irgendwie gehofft."

„Idiot."

Jetzt grinst er schief. „Irgendwie erinnert mich das an unser erstes Mal."

„Ja, aber ich erinnere mich dumpf, dass du da unten lagst."

„Wenn das nicht der Anbeginn einer gleichberechtigten Slytherin-Gryffindor-Beziehung ist."

„Gott, dass dürfen wir niemanden erzählen, das würde Welten zerrstören!", scherze ich ironisch.

„Hm… Und jetzt Mr. Malfoy möchte ich, dass Sie die Klappe halten und mich küssen. Mir ist nach Nachschlag."

„Nur weil Sie Potter heißen", gehe ich auf das Spiel ein, „und eben Dinge mit mir angestellt haben, die noch niemand zuvor mit mir getan hat, heißt das nicht, dass ich Ihnen zur freien Verfügung stehe!"

„Wie sie meinen Mr. Malfoy, wie sie meinen…", raunt er und dann überzeugt mich seine geschickte Zunge in meinem Mund, dass ich mich geirrt habe. Diese Nacht war im Begriff einen festen Platz in meinem Kalender einzunehmen, als die Nacht, in der Harry Potter mich verführt und mein Herz für die Ewigkeit gestohlen hat.

**ENDE**

* * *

*seufz* Das war es! „Die Verführung" ist offiziell beendet. Ich hoffe, euch hat der Schluss gefallen. Über Kommentare würde ich mich natürlich freuen. Liebe Grüße Amunet


End file.
